Please, stay in the future like my past
by Xxshinig4mixX
Summary: Shizuru transfers schools after indirectly causing the death of a student in the school. Taking it as a chance to face the start of the nightmares of her life. where Natsuki of whose past is less depressing meets her. boring at the starting.. i guess
1. Chapter 1

Uhm, so yea this is chapter one, i dont know if the story will be good though too tired to actually think. in some muddled state now, rushed out the first and last parts of this chapter and beta-ed in myself in this weird state of mind.

couldnt even find a proper name of tittle to the story and this chapter. sucks. A_LSO PLEASE NOTE iPods and iPhones ussually have synced timings_ if you have synced them on your com.

Hope it's enjoyable. i'm not very good at this. probably would be able to write a better AN if i wwerent feeling like that. Maybe i'll be better after a bath. anyways.. please review and read!

i'm not sure about the tittle and ratings for now though... i dont know. might venture to M, small chance though cuz last time i tried, com died and i lost the story.

sorry for all the time jumps.. my mind is a bit disorganised now. will be better in the next chapter... hopefully

**=thoughts

the lines in this chapter ussually mean time lapses.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1-leaving<strong>

* * *

><p>Something wasn't right and she felt it, it was as if somebody was following her.<p>

She stared at her watch, it was two in the afternoon and it wouldn't be a surprise if some of her fans were following her, after all nobody from school had ever visited her house. Let alone the fact that it was her second time taking public transport back after the two years in her school and many would take the chance to know.

She tensed her shoulders, not wanting to look back; her fans from school were getting more daring and she couldn't help but be more paranoid after finding a camera taped to the top of the cubicle she was in a few days back.

With the help of the side mirror of a nearby lorry she peered at her stalker and caught sight of a familiar green haired junior from one of the more popular sports clubs.

Shizuru tried to find a way to escape, speeding up till she was at a traffic junction in the last five seconds of the green man. Taking the chance, she ran across the road hoping the junior would stop when the light tuned red.

_*please stop followi-*_

Her thoughts stopped mid way when a screech was heard.

_*Tomoe*_ She stared in shock as the orange cap flew off her juniors head onto the black tar of the road

Red liquid tripped down the front light of the offending truck.

* * *

><p>The rain fell down on the bonnet of the car, creating small rhythmic sounds.<p>

Shizuru closed her wine red eyes as she let out a long held in sigh. Not wanting to turn back to look at the place she had just gone to.

It was the funeral of the girl she had caused the death of a few days ago, not exactly what she had needed but it was also a new reason she had given herself to move back to Kyoto.

"Take me home please," she whispered to her chauffeur hoping he would pick it up so she wouldn't have to repeat what she had said.

the car's engines revved to life, replacing the sound vacuum which held the echoes of what Shizuru had said moments earlier.

"Are you sure you want to transfer school and move to Kyoto?", came the soft whisper from her chauffeur

Shizuru didnt reply, afraid her voice would crack. All the chauffeur got in response was the small tear down her cheeks that he saw from the rear-view mirror

* * *

><p>Natsuki looked up into the sky the rain stinging her eyes as she fastened her footsteps so as to make it back to the dormitories faster. All she had wanted at that moment was a nice cold bath.<p>

Even though it was raining, the heat was unbearable.

"this trip to the market better be worth it, finding my way around in this city is fustrating" She let out a small growl and tightened her hands around the heavy green-movement recyclable bags she was holding that was filled with a week's worth of food.

A BMW sped pass her, the sheer speed of the car caught her attention.

In curiousity, she peered into the car to try to catch a glimpse of the speeding driver. All she could catch was the glimpse of a 17 looking girl with chestnut locks. The girl had her eyes closed and her head pressed toward the window, even with most of her hair covering her face from Natsuki's angle, Natsuki managed to see a small sparkle of reflection on the side of her cheeks.

Tears.

The thing Natsuki hated the most. Something that was so easy to provoke and yet so hard to stop. Natsuki felt a tug at her chest as she tried to deny the fact that just the word or a picture that involved crying could spoil her entire day. She looked down at the iPod she had strapped to the side of her arm- a habit she had developed when she went for jogs.

**11:11**. Was imprinted on the bottom screen

Putting her hands together, she made the single wish she had been making for five years. *let it all go away*.

* * *

><p>Shizuru stared at the screen of her iphone, repeatedly locking and unlocking it for the sake of taking her mind off guilt. The timing popped up at the top of her screen the fifth time she turned the display on.<p>

**11:11**.

On habit she clicked the lock and middle button of the phone(to take a screenshot on iPhones and iPods). And closed her eyes once more.

*let it all disappear* was the only thing she had repeatedly said in whispers for the entire minute.

By the time the minute was over, the car had came to a stop, she was home.

She stepped into the half empty 8500 sq ft of land she called home. Tiredly pulling off her school shoes. Walking straight to her room she closed the door softly behind her. It all felt surreal, like a dream she could not escape. She stared at her hands, her eyes tracing the lines on her smooth skin. Some part of her wanted to deny that she was an indirect cause of the accident, as though it had never happened. Even when she tried to tell herself that it was a fact, her heart seemed to deny the whole matter.

* * *

><p>"Mai, im home." Natsuki shouted out to a certain girl with flame coloured hair. Dropping the bags of groceries on the table she placed her shoes up on the rack beside her, grabbing a towel before entering the bathroom.<p>

_*I'm so useless if I cant even get over something this small after so many years*_

She stared into the mirror on top the basin she was leaning against. "so many other people in the world have gotten over things like that so easily, why cant I, too? I'm so fucking useless"

Her attention on her reflection in the mirror was cut of when she heard a shout from Mai outside.

"Let's create a meal to celebrate the end of our trip in Tokyo!"

* * *

><p><em>Next day<em>

* * *

><p>The hallways were empty but somehow they still gave of a comfortable home-ish feeling. After all it was the school she had been in for 2 years. Even thought it was only 2, she knew almost every nook and cranny in the area.<p>

She left her homeroom classroom, leaving small post-it note letters under every one of the desks it was her way of saying goodbye to all her classmates, she didnt want to send text messages as she felt that texts were insincere if as compared to writing.

After she was done with all 40 post it notes, she walked toward the student council room, staring down at her white shoes and examining the suddenly interesting floor.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and allowed her memory to lead her to the council room.

The darkness drew in thoughts and memories of the past and plans for the future. The one that took her attention was the thought of how she was going to cope in the environment of the new school she had found for transfer.

It was recommended by a distant aunt of hers, Mrs Kanzaki. An all girls school which had a thru-train programme. It was not as good as her current one, a mediocre average neighbourhood school in Kyoto. Shizuru had chosen it as it has felt the most welcoming out of all the rest she had searched-up, also Her cousin, Reito was the coouncil president in the council of both the school- they shared the same council members. That fact would mean that she would be able to get out of trouble easily, unless the matter got out of hand.

_*Reito..*_ Shizuru thought trying to remember all she could of him back when she had met him when she was younger, hey were distant cousins and hardly talked much after she had moved out of Kyoto at the age of 12.

Her attention was drawn back when her memory had jolted her back into reality, she was infront of the student council room. She grinned at the sense of achievement of being able to navigate with her eyes closed, pulling open the wooden door to the classroom.

Shizuru was back in the classrooms to clear up the things she had left behind, the view of the familiar council room made the fact that all this was going to change feel distant it was the place she felt the most comfortable in even thought it was merely a year since she had taken over.

She looked around the student council room with a soft subtle smile. Looking down at her windbreaker she was wearing, she stared hard at the emblem of her school, a symbol of status among others of her age- an elite school that only accepted the top 1% of the country's educated students. A chance in such a school could only be bought with both intelligence and money. The door opened behind her once again, the cheerful and welcoming smile of her vice president greeted her.

"When you're gone I'll be left alone to lead the entire council, are you sure you want to leave such a post vacant to an under experienced person like me?"

Shizuru turned around, toward the door of the council room where the sound was heard. Her wine red eyes locked with the other's hazel brown in resignation, "my application to the oth-".

Her sentence was cut off half way," must you go?"

Shizuru nodded apologetically.

"If you were strong like everybody has thought of you as then why not stay and stand up where fear and guilt has made you fall?", was the sudden subtle outburst from the president-to-be.

Shizuru ignored the statement and pulled her vice-president close till their bodies touched before giving small kiss on her ear as goodbye.

"I would miss flirting with you for one thing". Shizuru winked and glided out of the room before the latter could react.

Her white- hard based school shoes could be heard echoing on the wooden floor of the corridors. _*It's not that I cant stand up. In fact this is the way i'm doing it. I want to be able to face my past without running from it, then will I be able to face the present*_

"My absence would probably cause lesser grief to her parents anyway", She said as she stared at the parents of that green haired girl from afar.

* * *

><p>hope that was okay.. as for the photo thing, when i had my iPod(2 of which one spoilt and the other was stolen) i would take a picture everytime i saw 11:11 or some timing that felt nostalgic or when i was listening to my fav song and it's name was on display.<p>

It's like saving the feelings in a picture of your front display. and 11:11 is like a timing you can make a wish.

**IMPORTANT QUESTION**_: oh just wondering, how did you all spend you 11/11/2011 11:11:11? :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so uhm im gonna jump t the part she starts school.. the story kinds starts here.

i changed a few things in chapter 1 but doesnt actually make much of a difference. if you didnt understand chapt.1 here's the explanation:

1)Shizuru indirectly causes the death of Tomoe.

2)She attends the funeral and decides to transfer schools.

3)Natsuki was on a trip in Tokyo and saw her in her car for a brief second.. it was 11:11 and they both made a wish.

4)and the last scene is when Shizuru goes back to her old school to pack things up(which i got lazy to write..)

Thanks to: momo satake for being my first reviewer and vampmistress0627 for being the first to story alerting my story XD

also.. thanks grawrr and fgrdf(hehe nice names)

So uhm. Yea this is the story. I don't really think it's that good though.. uhm. Hope you enjoy reading..

**= thoughts

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2-FIRST DAY<strong>

* * *

><p>Shizuru looked out the window of the bus. She felt a major sense of achievement due to the fact that she had managed to persuade her chauffeur to let her take the bus to school alone that day.<p>

She had decided on a quiet and studios profile in her new school. Her choice influenced by the fact that her popularity and beauty as described by her fans-which she did not really see, was the thing that had attracted many and lead to the incident.

She loosened her ponytail and ruffed up her hair to ensure that her fillers had a quarter of her face covered and put on circular rimmed specs to enforce her look. Her glasses had no degree but was thick, ensuring that the wine red of her eyes were dulled. Despite the messy overall look, Shizuru had still looked presentable enough for teacher standards yet nerdy enough to drive students away.

The bus screeched to a stop near her school effectively worsening the messy effect as her head hit the front seat. Shizuru pouted in surprise and embarrassment when she noticed the bus driver staring.

"Hey kiddo, tis' where you alight", the bus driver said gruffly, his thick eye backs explaining the tiredness in his voice.

Shizuru thanked the bus driver and walked out of the school bus with a small huff, determined to forget the whole incident and start anew like how she had done for half her life.

She looked down at her new uniform, checking for flaws. The blouse of her uniform had a band underneath to make it look like it was tucked in and could be capped over her skirt without much trouble. Her skirt was a shade lighter than navy blue and was ironed out with its folds in the right place. The school's crest spotted a lion with a paw up . The lion cradled the school's initials.

"Wtf, check that out, she a nerd or sumtin'?", A 15-looking boy said out loud enough for Shizuru to hear.

"Her skirt's pretty long, plus she actually buttoned the top button .. I thought it was against the school rules. No shit it makes her look retarded", another boy spotting an overgrown Mohawk followed.

Shizuru couldn't help but flinch at the sharp remarks but nevertheless kept quiet and walked on. She fingered her collar and unbuttoned the top button in embarrassment, finally noticing that it was only meant to be buttoned up when you wore a tie for assembly.

She quickened her pace in order to keep a distance from the two boys. Judging from the full white uniform they had, they were from the 'sister' school of the one she went to.

The new school she had enrolled in was an all-girls school. The all-girls secondary school was affliated with another all-boys secondary school. They would then enter the same junior college in future, when of the right age. A 'thru-train' programme that wasn't in the integrated programme scheme.

She kept walking till she had reached the school gate. Beside the gate was the engraving in bold, "FUUKA high school" with the words repeated in a few other languages at the bottom. Taking another deep breath, she stepped into her new second-home.

On the contrary to what she had planned- walking into the school unnoticed and finding her way to the hall with her instincts, many students were staring at her with judging glances. It wasn't a very good welcome and Shizuru couldn't help but look back down at her uniform to check if there was anything amiss.

Just when she was about to growl in irritance when she could not find any logical reason for the stares, a shorter timid looking girl walked up to her and held her hand out.

"Good morning, my name's Yukino Kikukawa, I'm the vice-president of this school, nice to meet you"

Shizuru looked up in surprise and shook her hand lightly, "I'm F-Fujino Shizuru. I uh-".

Yukino let her finish her name in respect before continuing with what she had wanted to say, "Yes, the vice principal had told me that you would be arriving this term, with the sudden new environment it must be quite hard to adapt right? Especially with all these students staring"

Shizuru nodded inwardly thanking the vice-president for approaching her so she wouldn't feel so awkward.

"I'll show you to your classroom, today's assembly starts later and only the year ones attend assembly. We do it in class unless there's a special event", Yukino gave her a kind smile in hope of making the new student feel more welcome.

Shizuru followed the vice-president up the stairs in silence, not knowing what to say.

Half way up the stairs, a broad-shouldered blond-haired girl had shouted out from the top of the stairway, "Yukino! Where's the council president? And who's that girl behind you?"

"She's the new transfer in haruka-chan, as for the council president, would he be in his own school right now?"

Shizuru inwardly chuckled, the student council were members from both the all-girls and all-boys schools. The council president was a distant counsin of hers, Kanzaki Reito.

The girl Yukino had called 'Haruka' made a snort and stomped off, leaving Yukino with a sigh.

"I'm sorry I cant lead you all the way to your class, but just turn right and you'll see the classrooms for your level, then you should know which you would go to, you know your class don't you?", Yukino turned back with a worried frown.

Shizuru gave her a small nod and confident smile before waving her goodbye. _*the girl seems really nice, wonder if she would be interested in making friends..*_

She stared at the retreating back of Yukino who was running after Haruka with in small steps.

_*Ara ara, maybe the both of them has got something on..* Shizuru couldn't help but grin, before dismissing the thoughts. *I shouldn't be thinking like that.. even though this is a girl's school Reito once said that many of them are homophobic*_

"What a waste", she whispered with a pout and followed the instructions of the vice-president to her classroom.

* * *

><p>"We will be welcoming a new student in class following this new school term, I hope you will accommodate for her well especially when she's transferring in during the crucial year before the exam.", The blond haired teacher spoke after the class greeted her. Pushing Shizuru forward with both hands as a prompt for her to start an introduction.<p>

Shizuru remembered the profile she was determined to keep: quiet, unfriendly and studios. In order to portray the needed impression, she shuffled her feet a little and lowered her head. Whispering out her introduction.

"I-I'm Fujino Shizuru nice to meet you".

The teacher in charge laughed before patting Shizuru on the back, " add some details girl, maybe like why you transferred here, what school you came from, your hobby and all that".

Shizuru tensed up at the mention of the first two questions before relaxing when the third was mentioned. "I enjoy playing the piano and reading, I transferred because the boys in the mixed school I came from was always bullying me", She lied, both the stated hobbies were ones she hated but was forced to do when she was younger.

_*Ara, this completes the whole personality*_ Shizuru thought to herself with a small smile of encouragement. _*I can do this*_.

She gave the class a pretend force smile and scanned her surroundings giving every classmate a small look over before giving them a eighty degree bow and with that she ended her introduction.

"Let's welcome Shizuru to the class, her last school used to be in Tokyo so she might not be very used to Kyoto", The teacher said, signalling the chestnut haired girl to a seat right in the middle-back of the class.

Shizuru walked to her seat with much ease, happy that she had succeeded in making her 2nd 'nerd impression'.

Sitting down, she heard a few whispers arise from the class, especially those sitting around her. She furrowed her brow trying to figure out what they were saying out of mere curiosity before a girl with black-grayish hair who wore rectangle frameless spectacles walked up to her table and greeted her with a classic smile.

"Hey, ba-" The black-grayish hair girl had said with a wink before trailing off when she saw another brown haired girl with blue eyes turn in her direction.

"forget what I just said", The girl whispered before circling the table of the girl in front of Shizuru and walking back in an attempt to re-do her introduction.

"Hi, my name is Chie Harada. Nice to meet you, I hope that I would get to work with you more in the future as you seem like an extremely nice girl to know".

Chie gave her a small charming smile before sneaking a gaze in the brown-haired girl's direction. When sure she wasn't looking anymore, she scribbled her number on a half torn piece of paper and handed it to Shizuru.

"Keep it, hurry, hurry" She said in a rushed tone hoping the brown-haired girl wouldn't turn back.

Shizuru blinked twice in a faux confused look to further enforce her 'nerd impression' before stuffing the piece of paper in her skirt pocket. She inwardly pouted, if not for the new profile she had wanted to give herself, she would have winked back before keeping the number.

"Good girl", Chie whispered wiping off imaginary perspiration from her forehead.

"Hello, my name is Aoi senoh, I belong to the young journalists club", the girl Chie was staring so hard at said as she came over, holding out her hand for a hand shake.

Shizuru pretended to push up her glasses clumsily before shaking Aoi's hand with the both of hers, once again pretending to look extremely nervous before retracting them back into her skirt pockets.

Aoi smiled softly," You seem really quiet, where were you from?"

Shizuru inwardly jumped, trying to think of a way to get out of the question, she wanted to have the least to do with her past school especially when it was an elite school, which could also lead them to finding out about her nerd façade. Especially when the girl she was conversing with had came from the journalist's club. Which, excluding the computers, where the only place in schools where digging up information was their forte.

Shizuru made a small frown when she remembered what the reporters club had dug up about her when she had first stepped up as council president in her past school.

"I-I-",she pretended to look scared, hoping Aoi would take it as her being too shy and stop questioning.

Aoi looked at the stammering girl and made an awkward laugh, afraid Shizuru would cry if she pushed the question more.

"Have you been to Kyoto? Or is this your first?" Chie said, saving both of them from the now deadly silence.

"Kyoto is my hometown", Shizuru whispered," I lived here till the age of 10".

"Oh cool! So you aren't much very new here huh?"

Before the conversation could continue, Chie and Aoi then pranced back to their respective seats.

Shizuru took up a questioning daze while trying to figure out the reasons for their actions before the sounds of high heels forcefully eliminated the classroom's loud chatter.

"Class stand!", The teacher boomed, before making a small ten degree bow.

The students greeted back with an eighty degree bow, before settling down in their seats again.

Classes had started, letting out a sigh, Shizuru took out the newly wrapped books she had bought, getting ready for class.

* * *

><p>After buying an egg and mayo sandwich from the first stall she saw, Shizuru walked quickly toward the hall in order to avoid communication of any way with the other students. After the incident, all she felt like doing in school was being alone, like a cool down period from being a people-person.<p>

The hall had a polished wooden floor and three large fans hanging from the ceiling and a few other small ones at the side for better ventilation. The hall consisted of two levels, the base floor where everybody sat during assembly and the mezzanine floor, a 2nd floor half the size of the base floor which provided a bird's eye view of the stage.

She headed toward the stage and sat on the third step. _*Ara ara, the hall really is very peaceful when there isn't anybody around*_ was what she had thought before she heard the sound of the piano from opposite the hall where a grand piano sat, it's hood covering the musician's face.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she got up and walked toward the piano. Her footsteps echoed across the hall, the hard base of her shoes hitting the floor lightly as she glided gracefully across the hall.

She neared the piano and caught sight of a girl with flame-coloured hair. The girl at the piano stood up almost immediately in shock and stared at Shizuru for a few seconds in silence.

Shizuru looked the girl over once, before meeting her purple eyes. "Ara a-", Shizuru trailed off, thinking no nerd would start a normal conversation with 'oh my'.

"G-good morning", Shizuru whispered, her tone changing instantly.

"Ahaha", the girl gave and awkward laugh and stretched out her right hand," nice to meet you, Shizuru, I'm Tokiha Mai, from the same class as you, I sit beside the window to your right in class"

"Sorry for not knowing who you are, I haven't memorised the people in my class yet", Shizuru said, this time a bit louder and shook Mai's hand.

"Wooaa.."

Shizuru raised and eyebrow in reflex, " Is there a problem?"

"N-nothing, it's just that your hands are reeeaally smooth", Mai exclaimed, loosening her hand from Shizuru's.

"I am flattered Mai-san feel that way"

"what cream do you use? I'm always doing the dishes so my skin's kinda.."

Shizuru made a small smile and pushed up her lop-sided glases, " On the contrary I do not feel so, if Mai-san is always doing the dishes, her current skin condition is great. You must have spent a lot of time taking care of your hands so well".

"R-really?", Mai blushed and put her hand on her cheek," You don't look like somebody who cares a lot about these stuff though"

Shizuru tried to make up an excuse for her knowledge on beauty products before Mai made one for her herself, " D-don't get me wrong, it's just that-I meant that you were very knowledgeable. N-not that you're nerd or anything"

Shizuru was thankful for the orange-haired girl's self-distraction, but inwardly sighed about the latter part of the sentence. _*This is in one way or another.. sacrifice. I got to bear with it.. now that I'm actually getting the hang of this profile.. I cant help but not like it when im called a nerd*_

The recess bell rang again, signalling the end of the awkward talk and recess.

Shizuru parted ways with Mai and walked off to the direction of the toilet for an image check. She made her way down the long flight of stairs and walked briskly toward the toilet.

There were classrooms on her left and a small garden for the botanical club to tend to on her right. The garden was surrounded by a 2metre fence, plants of every colour were flourishing in the garden. Across the garden in the background was the greenhouse where the plants were kept during colder seasons. Beside the two gardens was a small carpark meant only for teachers.

Shizuru kept staring at the greenhouse in the distance, remembering a few experiences she had with students who she had taken a deeper liking in during chats in the greenhouse of her ex-school.

She broke out of her daze when the footsteps of somebody else invaded the peace in her mind. She looked up slightly, catching a glimpse of a navy-blue haired girl that looked the same age as her. The girl had clean-cut features and emerald eyes. Her face was almost flawless except for a small scar she had on the left-side of her nosebridge.

Shizuru stopped in her footsteps shocked by the sudden jolt she had felt when the girl had walked past her. Automatically blaming the reason for the jolt on the fact that she was pulled out of her daze, she continued silently towards the toilet.

_*I wonder if she's from my class too. Better ask her name when the chance to meet her arises again too bad I have to act like a nerd, or it wouldn't be weird to just step in front of her and ask her for her number* _Shizuru pouted and continued back in her school exploring on her way to the toilet.

* * *

><p>REVIEW PLEASE :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Uh, 3rd chapter.. they have been meeting in the last few chapters but just some slight glances.. sorry it's so draggy.. real interaction will start on the school trip. Somehow I don't actually want to have the: oh they meet at the start. Storyline. Cuz it's kinda.. too coincidental. but welol, ofcourse coincidences hve to happen.

My last story was like that though..

Oh and anonymous reviews are allowed so.. please review… XD it's like a kind of encouragement. And I really think I need to rewrite chapter 1.. working on it.. made changes to it again, lengthened it and made it more detailed. Don't need to re read it though.

Just wondering, if I edit the chapter will you receive and alert for it? Sorry if you would..

Probably will make them interact more in chapter 5.. sorry for the drag…

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3-Excursion<strong>

* * *

><p>Natsuki glared at the girl that stared at her in curiosity before dumping her food tray into the proper bin, let out a yawn and walked up the stairs to see how Mai and her piano were doing.<p>

She rushed up the stairs in three seconds flat and walked toward the hall. "Yo, Mai, how's the piano doing?"

"Aren't you supposed to ask how I am doing instead?"

"Nu-uh it looks like you're torturing the piano from far you know.."

"Natsuki!", Mai exclaimed and turned to glare at her.

"What? Trying to beat me in an area I'm best at?", Natsuki smirked and waved to Mai, "gonna go to the dorms, see you after school, if Tate isn't part of the equation" .

Mai nodded and closed the piano cover, packed up her things and walked off.

"Who were you talking to just now?", Natsuki stared at her curiously, "another angry tate fan-girl?"

"No, it was the new transfer in student… her hands are suuuuppper smooth!"

"Now you're just one step away from being a rapist, goodjob", came the sacarstic reply.

"It's not like you know how it feels to have rough hands", Mai fake sobbed.

"Tell me more", said the uninterested blue-haired girl, she knew that if she did not let the girl talk now, she would go on about it with her usual 'oh woe is me' speech.

Mai then continued at the top of her voice, "Do you know how it feels when you hold hands with your boyfriend and start to wonder, IS MY HAND TOO ROUGH FOR HIS LIKING?"

"pfft, oh really? Then tell me less, Tate is here", Natsuki said with a smirk and walked off to the school dormitories to grab the earpieces she had left at home.

"T-tate", was what she could hear from behind before hearing the said boy blow up in laughter.

Making her way back down the stairs she passed the greenhouse and another row of classes, deciding that she would probably go to the toilet before the dorms since the toilet in her dormitory was a shared one and wasn't as clean as the school's.

On her way to the toilet, she saw a girl who looked a little older than her walk pass-which she thought didn't seem possible since she was in her third year. The girl had an alluring pull about her with chestnut hair and red eyes, which Natsuki almost couldn't make out due to the thick white glasses she wore. Her hair was messy, though it was kept out of her eyes, as though it was deliberately put that way.

When they brushed past, Natsuki couldn't help but feel her heart pull and then skip a beat. Making a small frown she turned back to the girl's backview, noticing the graceful way she walked.

"What was that…" Natsuki whispered, "Either way, she's one weird nerd, though I've never seen her around…"

She pushed open the door to the toilet and heard the usual gossips and a few insults being swapped.  
>"Did you see the new transfer student?", a girl Natsuki vaguely remembered to be in the student council said.<p>

"Yea, I was hoping for somebody hotter or cooler, turns out she's just a nerdy girl", another replied from inside the cubicle.

The student councillor laughed," yea, probably straight too".

Natsuki didn't care to find out more and washed her hands before walking out of the toilet, she was going to be late for class if she didn't hurry, especially when the dorms were three minutes away.

* * *

><p>Shizuru made it in just before the teacher of the science class, usual greetings were carried out and lessons started.<p>

She did not have much to learn about in her new school as the current syllabus was already taught in her second year back in her former school. Looking in the direction of the window in boredom, she slightly irritated by the fact that her seat was in the middle of the class and not by the window.

Then a knock on the class door made her turn back, the blue haired girl she had seen on her way to the toilet stood at the door with and irritated look, "I'm late, can I come in?"

The teacher nodded and forced her to greet before allowing her to enter the class.

Shizuru watched out of curiosity as the girl sat down, she put one hand on her cheek to support her head. Turning to look out of the window once she had settled.

Light shined in through the window tracing a yellow-golden outline on her dark blue hair. Shizuru stared at the sight, habitually fingering the lowest earing on her ear. _*Ara, only if I could take a picture of her right now, im sure I would spend hours staring at it or drawing it, it just seems so natural and perfect, like everything fits. But I probably feel she's so perfect due to my boredom… probably won't feel so perfect if I wasn't bored*_

Even though she did think that way, she couldn't help but want to take a picture of the girl in front of her.

She heard a soft click of a shutter to her right and noticed Chie Harada-the first girl to introduce herself in class, taking pictures of that blue-haired girl.

She secretly made a soft smile, praising Chie for having the same great taste for photography as she did.

"Harada Chie!", shouted the teacher as she threw a piece of chalk at the said girl, "what are you doing?"

"I uh, am doing photo studies, well, not really, you see, I was thinking of how the flash from my camera would cut through the light from the sun", She said hurriedly, coming up with a weird excuse due to panic.

Half a minute later she was standing outside the class and begging the teacher through the window to let her back in, claiming that she had flat feet which were hurting really badly.

Shizuru made a small smile at her antics remembering a small incident from back when she was in her former school when her form teacher had chased three quarter of the class out, leaving a mere ten people in the class, listening to whatever she was teaching. That was the first time she had been sent out of class and it was quite memorable due to the fact that half the people outside where whining and throwing things into the classrom. The other half either sat down and ignored the rest or walked off to the computer lab in the school.

Shizuru sighed and pulled herself back from her more frequent dazes.

_*Maybe when you don't talk as much you start dazing… this is troubling I must talk more when I'm out of school*_, a small frown then built up as she noticed that she didn't have anybody she could talk to during afterschool hours.

She spent her next few hours of school dazing, only paying attention when the teacher had said that she would be asking questions, though she was never once called.

* * *

><p>Then came the last lesson of the day, something like an announcement session where form teachers of each class would enter to brief students about upcoming events. It was the noisiest lesson of the day.<p>

There was loud chitter chatter from all corners of the class and all the distractions made the already sleepy Natsuki glare at everybody who turned in her direction.

It took a whole ten minutes till the class was ready for the teacher to speak, though I few excited whispers could be heard.

The form class teacher gave them a small grin, "Judging from the noise, most of you should know what I'm about to announce right?"

"oh come on, don't troll, just say it already!", shouted some girl Natsuki had never bothered to know.

The teacher just gave her a stern look before sitting down on the chair behind the teachers table. She pulled out a piece of paper from her tote bad and put it in front of the visualizer so the projector could share the information with everybody.

Natsuki couldn't help but look up at the screen, curiosity getting the better of her.

There it read in times new roman font: school trip to Hokkaido, 3D2N for all year threes.

Her lips curved into a small rare smile of amusement. _*well, not so bad figuring we get to leave this place for a bit… no school, no lessons..*_

"But there will be an assignment after the trip, the assignment will be included in your CA results for English, Social Studies and character education, and for those who take history, history", The teacher had said in order to silence the now completely noisy class. It worked, eliciting groans from every outspoken girl.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and packed her almost empty bag, stuffing in her earpieces and pencil case with a small groan.

The bell rang, for the end of school.

* * *

><p>please review! XD thanks to all those whoreviewed in the lass chapter GMH!<p>

*sigh.. it's quite boring when i cant write shiznat =X

but really, i THINK it'll come up in chapter 5. sorry the start is this boring...


	4. Chapter 4

so uhm, yea i'm updating too fast, will slow down after this chapter cuz this is about where i had stopped writing(prepared about 3 chapters before publishing)

so anyway, this chapter is the shortest one yet. It's just a fill in the gap. So i decided, no harm publishing it earlier. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS ^^

If you dont like fillers, can wait till chapter 6 comes out then read it all together.

just wondering, is fgrdf ans vbbv the same person, yes right? the way u comment is the same too ^^  
>oh and the review made by grawwr made me post chapt 3 faster. anyways ty for reviewing, really appreciate it.<p>

dont wanna wadte too much time, shall begin.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4-First Coincidence<strong>

* * *

><p>Shizuru pulled out her thumbdrive and turned to a particular consent form she had been thinking about the night before.<p>

It was the consent form for the trip to Hokkaido which would take place in half a month.

It felt a little too soon for a three day fieldtrip for Shizuru especially when it was her second day of school. Yet it was a trip many of the students had been waiting for since their second year.

She pressed the first numbered button on her phone; the speed dial for her chauffeur and told him she was ready to go to school- even though they lived in the house she had developed a habit of talking to him only through the phone.

It was only six and she was pretty much early since it was only a thirty-minute drive to her new school as compared to the former two hours- the reason she stayed in a dormitory in her school back in Tokyo.

The chauffeur arrived at her room door in less than a minute, alerting Shizuru with a small knock on the door. Shizuru replied by passing the pieces of papers to the chauffeur for his signature.

"Sign as a parent, so I wouldn't have to explain why it is a gaurdian's signature to my teacher", Shizuru said softly.

The tall man nodded scribbling in his signature with a pen he carried everywhere ," are you sure you do not want to wait for your father to visit before signing?"

"these are due tomorrow, I don't think that man will visit before that"

She took the papers and carefully slotted them in her school bag before leaving the room with a small smile in anticipation of the new day.

"Oh, also, drop me off at the second block before school, I don't want to be noticed with in a sports car"

"I'll be sure to buy a family car soon then", he replied, happy Shizuru wasn't putting up much resistance to him sending her to school

* * *

><p>Natsuki walked into class, late as usual. She knocked on the door and made a small bow before walking to her seat, ignoring all her teacher had said about her frequent punctuality problem.<p>

She walked to her seat giving the class a quick scan before she remembered hearing about the new student. She was late on that day and missed the student's introduction but the mean comments she had heard made her want to know how the said girl had looked. She spotted her target near the centre back of the class, apparently dozing off. Though thick classes and a book propping up her chin made her look like she was awake from afar.

_*smartass, nerds these days are.. different*_, she thought, sighing at the fact that she had been too oblivious of her surroundings in the recent months.

She sat down at her table staring at the mundane scribbles she had carved out of boredom during lessons. Most of it were random sketches of stickmen in war.

Just when she was about to get comfy, her phone vibrated. She flipped it out not caring if the teacher would see it. It was a message from Nao stating reasons on why Natsuki should help her video log.

She texted a negative reply without a second thought, ignoring the rest of the message.

Then it was back to dazing out the was a habit she had picked up from the boring rides in the car when her parents had quarrelled and she was left with nobody to talk to.

The scenery was the same every day, blocks of flats right outside her school, separated by a 2 metre fence to keep unwanted people out and students in. It wasn't enjoyable scenery but enough for her to stare at.

Her mind drifted to topics like how many levels she should get to before attempting to fight the boss in her new game and things like what she could eat for recess. Then the thought of the sleeping nerd pulled her from the window and she turned back to check on the said girl again.

This time, the girl had seemed awake, awake enough to be scribbling on her paper and look like she was about to drop back to slumber anytime. The reflection from the girl's thick glasses covered her eyes making her nose and her mouth the only thing visible. Her skin was flawless and well kept blackheads and whatnot were an extinct kind.

_*Well, not my fault for checking her out but I wonder how she keeps that complexion*_

It was all pretty ironical, due to the fact that she did not really have a single flaw on hers as well.

"Natsuki!", The teacher shouted, "why are you turning to the back of the class? The whiteboard is here"

Natsuki let out a grunt and turned back to the front giving the teacher a bored look.

Aoi tapped her back from her seat behind Natsuki.

"what?", was the spat out reply.

Aoi gave her an encouraging smile, "you've got the hots for Mai?"

"Hell no! she has Tate already"

"So if Tate is not in..", Aoi gave a thoughtful journalist look.

"No! We're friends damnit!", Natsuki said in a whisper.

"Then who were you staring at?", the brown haired girl repeated, tracing the line of Natsuki's sight by memory and ending up with Mai again.

Natsuki looked thoughtful for a moment noticing that anybody she named would be received in Aoi's mind as a crush or an affair.

"the wall".

"liar", the investigator repeated, tracing the line of sight again.

Natsuki turned back to her window, uninterested in entertaining the other girl's curious mind.

Few second later a small exclamation came from the girl behind her and Natsuki turned back again, rolling eyes at said girl.

"You mean the transfer in?"

"What?", Natsuki, replied, irritated at how she had such detailed picture memories.

"You like the transfer in?"

"No!"

"It has to be… her name is Shizuru, well, if you need it", Aoi said, hoping to be helpful.

"I told you I don't, I was just curious as to who transferred in", Natsuki growled, mentally taking down the nerd's name nevertheless.

"No… never", Aoi replied with a gruff voice, scrunching her nose.

"why not?"

"Natsuki is never curious"

" I just don't make it obvious"

"But you just did"

"You're just observant, now shutup and listen to what idiots are supposed to learn", natsuki snarled turning back and tuning out.

Aoi made a small grin, turned to Shizuru's direction and stared her over.

* * *

><p>It was recess break, the only time she could get scoops while every student was still in school and that was the time she needed to check up on Natsuki's new curiosity.<p>

Aoi stood up and walked to Shizuru's table with ease.

"Fujino-san, want to go for lunch together?"

Shizuru looked up half confused but refused politely nevertheless.

"oh come on, it's just recess, it's not like you've got much on during recess… unless you are planning to secretly lock yourself in some cubicle and call some mysterious boyfriend from your Tokyo high school…", Aoi said, trying to dig for some information.

Shizuru looked at her with a faux dazed look, "When did I ever do that?"

"So you're gonna do it?", reinforced Chie from behind, she had caught up with what her girlfriend was trying to do and was trying to help out.

"Well, no…", Shizuru dragged, something felt amiss, but she pushed it aside.

"okay so you're with us?", Aoi grinned

"I guess"

Chie gave Shizuru a warm smile, happy that she had made her girlfriend smile so positively.

Mai looked over Mikoto's shoulder curious as to why Chie and Aoi had a new addition to their two-person recess group.

"Mai! What are you staring at?", came the curious question from the black-haired girl.

Mai shook her head to indicate that it was nothing much, "It's a waste that you cant come along with us on the Hokkaido trip Mikoto, I'll probably feel like something's missing in the whole three days.

"Yea right, Tate would fill the gap more than enough", Natsuki deadpanned, taking her eyes off her milk pudding.

Mai clamped her hand's over Mikoto's ears and gave Natsuki a you-know-that's-not-true look.

"uh huh, I believe you", replied the blue-haired girl, completely uninterested with what Mai would be feeling during the trip.

"Besides, i'm partnered with Yukino", Whemj she didnt recieve much of a reply she continued, "Oh yea, that reminds me, who's going to be your partner on the trip? Checked the list yet?"

Natsuki shook her head, she didn't really care, as long as it wasn't some irritating girl who was bipolar.

* * *

><p>"I believe I'm paired with this girl called Kuga Natsuki on the trip, if I had read correctly", Shizuru said softly.<p>

"Fate isn't it", Aoi said with an amazed look.

"Sorry?", Shizuru replied, not understanding what Aoi had meant.

"Hopefully you'll get along with our classes little pup, Shizuru-chan", Chie replied, pushing up her glasses for more effect.

Shizuru cocked her head sideways, confused and what the both were saying.

* * *

><p>sorry for this half uneeded chapter. REVIEW PLEASE =X<p>

i dont really deserve it but, be kind! :)


	5. Chapter 5

OK... no shiznat in this *sigh next chapter i guess...

so uhm, sorry, if it sucks... you can flame me..

if it's ok, please read review!

i wanted to stop when they went to sleep and continue in another chapt about the part when they wake up but i was like.. that would be so draggy, so you have to get into the, 'oh it's a new day mood' urself, sorry :(

still so many things to write about.. i dont know when i'll be done with stabilising all the facts in this.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5-departure<strong>

* * *

><p>Her bags were packed and she couldn't help but grin in excitement. The kind that you get when you were a kid while sitting under the Christmas tree on Christmas Eve with tons of presents piled up, an uncontrollable smile in anticipation.<p>

Pulling out her pack list she read the few scribbled notes at the bottom of the page," Ara, I wonder who Kuga Natsuki is, hopefully she's not a nerd-hater".

Pushing her luggage to the side of the room, she went out to get a cup of water and some tea.

"Fujino-sama", greeted the only domestic helper her father had stationed in the house, "is there anything I can help you with?"

"No thank you", Shizuru said in an uncharacteristically happy tone, gracefully gliding to the kitchen.

"And what has gotten our employer's daughter so happy today", Her chauffeur asked with a small smile, happy to see Shizuru this cheerful. After all the last time he had seen her that happy was months back and only on rare occasions.

Shizuru hummed a reply, pulling her iced tumbler from the fridge, "I'm going on an excursion".

Her chauffeur laughed in his low husky voice, "I signed the form of course I know, but you used to have two overseas excursions every year in your past school, what makes it so different this time? A new fling?"

Shizuru paused in her process of stirring the tea bag in the warm tea pot, putting a finger on her chin in thought, "You know I never have flings, I don't even begin a relationship to start with"

"So you have one now?", the other domestic helper piped in, she rarely said much but after seeing the number of schoolmates she seemed to attract when fetching her from school with the chauffeur, she was interested to know who her employer had finally settled down with.

Shizuru raised an eyebrow, "such is the immaturity of adults, do I have to be in a relationship to be happy?"

Her chauffeur chuckled, "Well that would be the immaturity of children and no, not being in a relationship but being in love"

"I beg to differ. Also if you are saying it this way, does it mean that you're dating my house helper behind my back?", Shizuru rebutted.

"Don't say that, her boyfriend might beat me up"

"I have no boyfriend!", came the revelation from the house helper.

"Ara ara, Shiro is hinting she's open", Shizuru said with a wink.

Her chauffeur smirked, " don't tease her like that, she'll cry ohjyou-sama"

Giving her domestic helper a small smile, she placed the teapot and a few cups on a wooden tray and signalled her to help bring it up to her room, "I'm sure she's much stronger than that".

Her chauffeur chuckled, "I'm sure, but you really seem to be in a good mood today".

Shizuru turned back to face her chauffeur half way up the steps, "Well, I guess this excursion is different, I feel lighter and less burdened… this reeeaally light and happy feel. There are a few people I would like to get to know more too"

"As in flirt with or be friends with?"

"Ara ara, have you ever seen a nerd flirt?"

"I take it as friends then, that's good to hear", the chauffeur replied, he did want Shizuru to have as much innocent fun as possible, it wasn't every day you get to see her smile so brilliantly.

* * *

><p>"Mai, did you see my pair of sneakers?", shouted Natsuki from the only other room in her dormitory.<p>

"well no, unless you meant the one you tore up while washing last week", replied the flame-haired girl.

"Ah, shit, I forgot, what do I wear now?"

"I bought you a pair of crocs sneakers for Christmas last year remember? Use it", Mai said in a more motherly tone.

"Well ok, but they're a bit tight"

"That's what you get for packing last minute"

"It's not last minute, it's last day", Natsuki protested.

"Whats the difference", Mai answered back.

"Uhm, 23 hours and 59 minutes Mai", the emerald eyed girl deadpanned.

Mai took off her apron and walked out of the mini kitchen cum washroom, "done?"

"Well, yea I guess"

"Leave the luggages at the door so it'll be ready tomorrow, I'll pack in your toothbrush after you wash up tomorrow so don't lock the bag up yet"

Natsuki nodded and dived into her bed, "goodnight"

Mai gave a small sigh and went back to the other room to wash her face and prepare for bed.

"What did you cook for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Cheese, onion and mayo omelette"

"Why onion", whined the girl who was stuffing her head in the pillow in an attempt to get a cosy feel.

"Because it's nutritious, I didn't add a lot, gives it a bit of flavour", Mai said after she had finished with her face scrub.

"Whatever", Natsuki mumbled, "shut the lights".

Mai smiled switching off the lights and tucked herself into bed, "night".

"Night, see you in the morn'", Came the reply she got everyday.

* * *

><p>The usual few kinds of birds chirped and squawked just before the sun rose.<p>

"Fuck, what time is it?", Natsuki shouted completely annoyed.

Mai was still sleeping and there was none to answer her. Turning on her hand phone she quinted her eyes at the bright screen

**5:22**

Was what displayed on the homescreen.

"How come those little insects are up before six?"

She heard a small grunt come from Mai's bed as the orange haired girl sat up, "It's because the rest are excited for the trip, they woke up early and made noise, just like you Natsuki"

The taller girl went silent at the realisation that they were leaving on a trip today. She was just like every other student, quite excited, though not as much as them.

Then Mai chuckled at a text she had received on her phone.

"Who? Tate again?", Natsuki groaned, she was getting sick of girls going crazy over their boyfriends.

"No, it's Haruka using Yukino's phone"

"What did she say?"

"Even though her speech has gotten better her writings still as bad, she texted me in capital letters, RISE AND SHRINK MAAI"

"Loser", she had never really liked that girl, too loud for her.

Mai got up and walked over to Natsuki's bed before shouting, "Rise and shine Natsuki-chan!"

"What the heck was that for? You want me to spend on a hearing aid or something?", Natsuki groaned, rubbing her ears in an attempt to get the ringing out.

"Tit for tat, you shouted at me and it woke me up", Mai laughed and walked off to the washroom.

"Fuck you", came the grumpy pup seconds later.

* * *

><p>"Shizuru- sama, Chauff- san is waiting for you outside he bought a new red Toyota Wish", Came the Domestic helper from outside her room. Chauff-san was a name they had given to her chauffeur as he was an orphan and never knew his name, he didn't like the name he was given at the orphanage either so they had came up with one for him.<p>

Shizuru buttoned up the second last button on her shirt and pulled a jacket from the cardboard.

"Ok, will do, I'll be down in five", She said before eating her breakfast.

"I prepared chamomile tea today since you're going to be on the plane tonight"

Shizuru laughed her usual bell like laughter, "Thanks for being so thoughtful, as always".

* * *

><p>"Woahaha", Chie, laughed with clenched teeth, she was cold and excited, both feelings making her shiver as she rubbed her arms repeatedly.<p>

Aoi smiled back her with clenched teeth, "We should have brought a jackets in out hand carry bags"

"Yea but since we're here earlier than the rest, you can go on a date with me!", Chie exclaimed and hugged Aoi tightly.

"All this for some alone time with you", Aoi mumbled though she was enjoying the couple-time more than Chie was.

"It's six in the morning, the rest will only arrive after 8, so we have 2 hours to grab some breakfast and ready our cameras as class outing cameramen, I'm so looking forward to this, It's gonna be fun"

Aoi snuggled back into her cuddle, stealing whatever warmth Chie had left.

* * *

><p>All the students were assembled in the school quadrangle with their luggages.<p>

Shizuru sat beside hers quiet but excited.

"We'll board the busses according to class and register numbers this way we can check if all students are present", said the teacher incharge of the trip.

Aoi and Chie were said to have gone to the airport first so she did not have anybody to talk to.

Each and every one of the students took their turns to board the bus and they were done with all three hundred students in fifteen minutes.

Shizuru sat alone beside the window with no one to sit beside her. When a re-count was finished her form teacher sat in the empty seat.

"You think it's gonna be fun?", the teacher asked with a smile.

Shizuru nodded, she was used to communicating with teachers back in her former school but the teachers in this school gave more of a slack and friendly feel which was different causing her to feel awkward talking to a teacher.

Her form teacher giggled, "it's actually my first trip with students and instead of taking a bus there we are going by air, school must be loaded".

She answered again with another nod and looked out the window to ease the awkwardness, she would never have done that in the past, but now with the nerd façade it felt ok to do anything which would be counted as autistic behaviour- at least everybody felt it was ok for a nerd to.

"Hey, who's your partner on the trip?"

"Kuga Natsuki", Shizuru replied softly.

The teacher took some time to make out what the quiet girl had said, "Woahaha, you too don't seem like you can get along, but don't worry if she bullies you you can tell me, the great Midori-sensei!"

Shizuru thanked the teacher inwardly sighing at the fact that she would not be able to relax and listen to music for the bus journey with the teacher talking.

* * *

><p>Sorry took so long even thought it's only at the start of the story(i sussually update slower when the story stabalises) i went to work at some convention. Tiring.. took it up as a hols job, 2 days only :) next time i work would be this sunday o0<p>

Review please! but thanks for reading!

oh i have a proiblem with the personal msgs, so to _chum-sa_: i did try, i liked the chapter i typed out when i tried to continue a year later, then i beta-ed it half a year later, afraid it wasnt good. then my com crashed.. *sigh then the person who sent the com to repair for me threw away the whole damn ****ing hard disk. i'm still pissed at that. ALOT of things in it. Now i dont really know if i should. do you think i should continue my other story? o0

and thanks asuka47 ^^ i think remember you from my last story XD MAYBE IM WRONG THOUGH *sobs* and grawr, shadowcub... is there anymore? i dont know but if it's true, TY ALOT ^^;

dreamfall07 maybe? :)


	6. Chapter 6

OKAY SO, BACKGROUND INFO ON THE JOURNEY: Google couldn't give me a timing from osaka's airport to new chitose airport in Hokkaido…lazy to find official sources so I had to measure it myself and estimate a time based on my flight from Tokyo to Hokkaido. I used google maps and my phone to measure the distance and then did a rough estmation of flight time, so I got around 2hours and 20 minutes for the time.

Oh and for those who didn't know, they're route is: bus from school in Kyoto to osaka's kansai airport and then to new chitose airport in Hokkaido. That's the reason why the students woke at 5 in the last chapter and Chie and Aoi meets at around 6 and estimates that they would reach in two hours.

Uhm thanks for following my story.. now.. chapter 6... o0 it's a bit longer

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6-take off<strong>

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the airport, everybody was grouped with their partners and Chie was going around snapping photos of every pairing.<p>

"Ohh come on, take a pic pup!", Chie pouted, trying to get a shot of Natsuki's face.

Shizuru stood beside Natsuki awkwardly not knowing what to do, all the ideas she could think up of clashed with her nerd profile. She sighed in defeat and continued to stand beside her new found partner who had not even said hi.

When Shizuru had first seen her partner she was pretty shocked to see the girl who she had walked pass after she had left the toilet three days before but she was relieved that it wasn't some girl who she would have problems getting along with-which she soon found, was false.

Natsuki made a small growl and pushed Chie's camera away, "one more time and that dies".

Chie immedieately hopped a few steps back, hugging her camera while looking at all the pictures she had tried to take, "Oh oh, I got Shizuru staring in the camera in this one but Natsuki! Your hand is covering half the screen, I cant see you at all"

Natsuki ignored and walked to the front of line. Shizuru gave Chie a confused stare but followed Natsuki to the safety check nevertheless.

* * *

><p>The plane had lifted, they still weren't talking. Shizuru ran a hand through her hair and stared out the side window. White was all could see and she had about two hours more to get a conversation started and lasting, the school has taken the budget airways so there was no mini television to distract her partner which Shizuru was, for once, thankful for. She did not wanting to spend her excursion with somebody she didn't even interact with.<p>

Shizuru stared down at the metal belt resting on her lap, "Kuga-san was it?"

Natsuki turned to Shizuru's direction, "yea, Natsuki is fine"

Shizuru held back from teasing the girl's choice, "I'll be your partner on this trip, hope we can work well together".

" I figured, but no we're not working"

Shizuru tightened her jaw, irritated at how she couldn't do anything that contradicted with her nerd character but still had to socialize with the anti-social girl beside her. Yet the blue-haired girl intrigued her and made her want to know more. She hardly had such a feeling and when she had it never once had she failed to make the person like her and want to be friends with her more than she did.

After minutes of silence Shizuru took a small jump; the only way she had found that would let her keep her stereotyped profile and get the Blue-haired girl to socialise with her. If it didn't work her partner would probably find her weird and not like her for the whole trip. If it worked, the situation might get better.

"Natsuki-san is so cold, it makes me feel awkward when you don't talk. I want to enjoy the trip with people around me so I won't be able to unless you start talking to me", She then played with her hands to make it look like she was nervous, in fact she wasn't, she was just waiting for one of the expected reactions to happen.

Natsuki continued dazing at the announcement screen at the front of the plane's section, never once turning to answer.

Shizuru made a small smile and closed her eyes and relaxed. _*answer me, I know you will*_

"Ok, well, then what's your name?", came the reply after minutes.

Her smile crooked up a little more, she knew Natsuki was still staring at the screen, "I'm quite surprised Natsuki-san didn't check the board, Fujino Shizuru"

Natsuki went silent for awhile, "Oh yea, Aoi did tell me once, well then what do I call you".

_*Ara, she's making an effort, I'll make it easier for her then*_

"Since I call Natsuki-san Natsuki, you can call me..", She struggled for a moment, she hardly asked anybody to call her by her first name; she didn't like close company.

_*I guess it's a give and take*_, She thought before continuing, "Shizuru".

"Shizuru?", Natsuki copied her once to see if she had gotten it right.

Shizuru's smile widened a tad more, the way Natsuki had said it made her sound a little lost and Shizuru couldn't help but feel like a predator. It made her want to tease Natsuki and know her more, but if she had said anything too bold she wouldn't be able to maintain the whole nerd thing. It was starting to piss her off, keeping the nerd look was harder than she thought.

"I guess"

"You're kinda weird for somebody who has a stereotyped nerd look", Natsuki said, turning in Shizuru's direction.

"Really, how so?", Shizuru opened her eyes and maintained a neutral expression, she had a habit of smirking when she was intrigued or when she was playing around. * Ara the fact that she used the word 'look' means she know's I'm not that way in character… ara ara, I've got an interesting partner this time*

"How would I know? Feeling I guess"

"Natsuki-san doesn't seem to have a stereotype character though"

"Really? I thought I fit perfectly in a lot of people's stereotypes"

"A feeling I guess", Shizuru said turning to face Natsuki.

"That's just..", the blue-haired girl continued, turning away on habit; she usually never did look at somebody face to face unless she was angry and glaring.

"Unexplained? That's what you're giving me as an answer too", Shizuru smiled at the girl's response. *I have glasses on and hair covering more of my face, do I still look so challenging or aggressive? Maybe she's just shy* Shizuru thought, remembering how many of her 'fans' and people she worked with mostly did not dare look at her directly due to her red eyes. some had commented that it was due to the prestigious feel she had gave off that made them feel like extras in a blockbuster movie when they stood beside her.

The shorter girl had a confused look on her face for quite a while before replying, "Well, mine's not that much a feeling, you see, a stereotype nerd wouldn't reply me like that, they wouldn't start a conversation and force me to think so much in a conversation either".

"Then that's why you're different too, based on what you had just told me"

"I don't get it"

Shizuru chuckled, biting her lip due to her impulse to say something more in depth about character. She decided on the easier way out, "I don't either"

"What?"

"That's how I'm different I guess"

"Now… I'm just confused", Natsuki said, sitting up straight, "close the window, the light's really bright".

"But Natsuki-san is really kind, yes?"

Natsuki made a small grunt in disagreement, " another feeling?"

Shizuru chuckled, "No, the fact you actually tried to think up of something when I said that I needed interaction with you to enjoy my trip".

"I just don't like people to not enjoy because of another's inability"

Shizuru turned to the closed window _*Her choice of the word inability is quite special isn't it, seem like a traumatizing experience from the past?*_ , "Then is there anyway I can prevent myself from become the limiting factor to your enjoyment in this trip?"

"Yea, lots. First thing's first, don't scream and shout, don't disturb me when I'm in thought, don't touch my things, don't ask me about things I have already said I do not know about, don't bother me when I'm dazing, don't eat in the room when it's time to sleep I dislike food smells before sleep, don't fangirl over boys from our affiliated school during the trip when we have food breaks and… don't cry or I'll fucking punch you in the face"

Shizuru raised an eyebrow and smiled with confidence, "I don't do much of any of that"

"Not don't do much, don't do at all", Natsuki replied, closing her eyes.

"Yes, captain", Shizuru whispered taking note of the few things that she shouldn't do.

"What about you?"

Shizuru put a finger on her chin in thought, "Well… don't ask me things I don't know"

"Sure", Natsuki replied, tightening her seat belt.

Shizuru let silence take over, her partner seemed like she was going to get some sleep and she was as well.

* * *

><p>The journey after the plane flight was more continued silence, they had taken a bus to a small hotpot restaurant on the way to the hotel and travelled near the outskirts of a town and at around two where they were brought to a rice making museum<p>

After about half an hour in the museum , Natsuki carried around a slouch and Shizuruwas more than not concentrating, she already knew about the rice- making process from an excursion in primary school.

"Fuck, why the hell do we have to learn about this", Natsuki mumbled.

"Because it's good knowledge Natsuki", Mai said as she walked past where Natsuki was.

"What's good knowledge? Learning about how the peel those skins off little grains? Then what do we learn in school?"

"This is general knowledge, what if your kids asked you such questions in future? What would you say? I don't know? Then they wont learn a lot", Mai lectured while Shizuru stood at a corner listening to the conversation.

"Why would they have to learn about rice? To tell their kids about it? That's stupid. And besides who would want those little screaming idiots? I wouldn't"

"You were once a kid Natsuki!"

"Well, I didn't like myself as a kid", Natsuki rebutted stubbornly

Shizuru giggled softly. Mai made a small frown, "You'll know when you grow older"

Natsuki wanted to argue back before Haruka shouted across from the staircase up to the 'history of rice' corner, "Oi! Mai! Yukino is waiting for you! Hurry up!"

"Follow you own partner and mind your own business, council shithead!", Natsuki shouted back, boredom made her want to pick fights and Haruka's loud voice was annoying her.

"What di-", Haruka was pulled away by a worried Yukino before she could shout back while Mai hurried up the staircase, Haruka wasn't one to back down and Natsuki was worse.

"Natsuki shouldn't pick fights like that"

"It's not like I'm going to listen to your lecture Shizuru, go listen to the rice talk"

"Do I look like I'm enjoying it?", Shizuru pouted.

"Nerds should"

"Well, I'm so nerdy I've already learnt about all this"

Natsuki raised an eyebrow, "Well, that's true, then be a little less nerdy and let's go outside for a breather"

"The teacher will catch us"

"That's why I'm asking you to be less nerdy"

"What if we get lost?", Shizuru questioned theoretically

"It's still in this building nerdzuru", Natsuki deadpanned.

Shizuru chuckled and pouted again, "Why does Natsuki have to call me names?"

"I thought the girl who transferred in because she was bullied by boys in her school would be used to it"

"Oh so Natsuki had listened to my intro speech?"

"No Mai told me and told me to take care of your sorry ass"

"Are you?"

"Do I look like a babysitter? Let's go"

Shizuru followed Natsuki to the first floor before Natsuki stopped short in her tracks and hit Shizuru back up the stairs with her arm.

Shizuru made a small yelp in surprise and rubbed her elbow in pain. "Midori-sensei is there"

Shizuru peeked from the side of the staircase, their orange haired teacher was sitting on the counter and drinking rice wine(sake).

"What the shit is she even allowed to drink on school trips?"

Shizuru shook her head, "I don't think she'll notice us, let's go"

Both the year 3 students bolted to the glass sliding door and exit the building.

"Well, that was easy", Shizuru said, sitting on a nearby wodden bench.

Natsuki shrugged and sat beside her staring at the artificial pond in front of them.

"Why does the museum need and artificial pond anyway?"

"For tourists who come to visit the rice museum but want to catch some fresh air after drinking their sake?", answered the taller girl.

Natsuki pulled out her iPod and plugged in leaning back on the chair as the song started playing.

Shizuru took out her phone to take pictures of the scenery she had left her mp4 on the bus and was left with her phone.

The scenery gave off a calm feel, water could be heard gushing from a far and the air was cool and unpolluted, once in a while a car would pass by on the main road beside the museum but it made the place feel more vintage that way.

"I have a DSLR if you need one", Natsuki said out of the blue.

Shizuru look at Natsuki who still had her eyes closed, "You don't need it?"

Natsuki didn't reply though Shizuru assumed it was due to the music. She had never bought a DSLR it felt as though if she had a personal camera she would take less pictures.

After about half an hour, Natsuki took off her earpieces.

"Must be nice listening to music with such a scenery huh?"

"I guess, but calm songs doesn't really do it for me in such a calm place", Natsuki's voice was hoarse due to the absence of talk, "Get's too calm for my liking".

"I like it thought, but only when I'm alone"

Natsuki turned to face Shizuru, "Used to be like that then it got irritating and was a waste of time"

"Really? How so? I find it a good way to relax and think about things"

Natsuki paused, "I don't know, don't wanna think about some things"

"Wouldn't that be running away?", Shizuru said, it felt like she was talking to herself- the questions and answers Natsuki was had said seemed like they were from those endless conversations she had with herself.

"No"

Shizuru turned to Natsuki, the whole feel of their conversations was getting a little too close to personal issues for her, she usually never touched on the topic of more serene or sad emotions unless it was comforting somebody. But somehow she felt like she could continue with the conversation, she felt like she might find answers for herself and Natsuki didn't seem like the kind who would analyse her by her answers.

"I assume what you mean would be, it's alright to not face them for awhile and run away till you have enough strength and experience to turn back-"

"and fuck it up? Yes that's what I think", Natsuki completed.

"as in face it?", Shizuru said with a frown trying to rephrase it

"That's what I meant by fuck it up", Natsuki said with a smirk, she couldn't help but be humoured by how reluctant Shizuru was to use the word.

Shizuru gave Natsuki a smile, she was finally looking at her and Shizuru took the opportunity to look at the shorter girl's face.

Natsuki had a rather well defined jaw-line, and her features were extremely addictive to look at. Her Blue hair enhanced the feel she gave others, she had a side parting with her fringe pulled up with a black clip.

"Though I believe that facing some things that hit you on the way would give you more experience then time, yes?"

"You seem like you think about it a lot", the blue haired girl said as she turned away.

Shizuru didn't answer, "Ever listened to the song apple and cinnamon by utada hikkaru?"

Natsuki smiled, "Got it in my iPod"

"I thought you said you didn't like songs like that"

"Well, I keep it stored in incase I feel like listening to a song like that"

Shizuru nodded, "never gets boring"

"Really? I feel that way too"

The brunette laughed, "Well, that's something we finally have in common".

"Oi! What are the two of you doing out here like that!", Midori said, standing at the entrance of the building.

Natsuki ignored her and rolled her eyes while Shizuru got caught between ignoring and answering.

Midori satred at Shizuru's uneasy face, "Shizuru! Is she bullying you? Forcing you to come out?"

"I-I was feeling a little uneasy so she brought me out for a breather"

The teacher stared at Natsuki with suspiscious eyes but left the matter alone and walked back in to call the rest of the class. It was time to check into the dormitories.

* * *

><p>Ok, so uhm they meet. SORRY IF THIS IS KINDA BORING *bows in sorry-ish-ness*.. i mean.. it really is == thats what i feel at least..<p>

go try the apple and cinammon song.. it's really nice.

Oh uhm dont know if chum-sa had read my reply in the last chapter but i'm gonna reply seiryu here cuz she signed is as anonymous.. ok firstly thanks for reviewing and cant waiting for more-ing as for the question about whether im the author... no sorry =X i'm not... what kind of story is that o.0 sounds interesting. ps sorry.. hope you find the authour you want to find.

AND THANKS NESLIM ^^ YOUR REVIEW encourages me ALOT ^^

oh and to shadowcub... continue the second story as in this? I am ^^ or if you mean my last story.. i'll try.. but i gotta re-read the whole story again so i know what i was trying to do.. a lot of points i had left in the first part of the story were supposed to be used in the second part but i have forgotten most of them now.(thanks for reviewing o0)


	7. Chapter 7

okay uhm... finally a little more interaction i gues.. dont kill me is this sucks :(

these days.. i cant think up of tittles well.. so..

i didnt really BETA it much so...

im sorry.. too tired to think about much, my stomachs growling and it's time to sleep. NO SNACKS 3 HOURS BEFORE YOU SLEEP, my friend told me that... i think im gonna stick to it.

this whole chapter is like.. no scene jumps.. o0

ONE SITUATION FTW

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7-Tea<strong>

* * *

><p>The bus had arrived at the dormitories fifteen minutes late. It was 3 in the afternoon and they had another four hours to get prepared for dinner.<p>

Shizuru covered her yawn with one hand, she hadn't been able to sleep during the bus ride and was getting a bit restless.

All the students had gotten off the bus one by one, most of them pushing in eagerness to get off.

_*I usually have less self-control when I'm restless, must be on guard, better notn make any mistakes now that the news of my transfer in is dying down, this is the real start of where I can be less disturbed*_Shizuru thought as she waited for most of the students to get off the bus before pushing out of her seat.

Once they were off the teachers and boys from the other sister-school came to help in moving the luggages. Some of the boys were complaining about the school forcing childlabour and being sexist while the rest were either trying to look cool in order to get a girl or already talking to their girlfriends.

Shizuru thanked and apologized to the boy who had helped unload her luggage and bring to her due to the fact that Natsuki was rushing and scolding the boy about his speed on the way up.

* * *

><p>Natsuki banged her way into the dormitory after Shizuru had opened it with her card key. It was a new dormitory build months before and they were the second school to use it. The floor in the room was made of lacquered wood with bamboo mats. It had two rooms, a toilet and the main room for sleep. A table was placed in the middle and two tatamis were stacked up at the side.<p>

Natsuki ran into the room and crash landed on the floor, "Yesss, time to relaaax, Fuck everything, I'm just going to relax here"

She clambered over to the tatami on all fours and pulled the blanket of one into a hug. She made a soft satisfied whimper and rolled around the room not caring about Shizuru's presence. She was used to not caring about who was around her especially when it was 'relax time'.

Shizuru stood there and blushed at the cuteness displayed by her roommate. The restlessness made her feel like she had too much energy stored in her that she was about to blow, especially with the girl in front of her rolling all over the floor_*Ara ara, I can't stand this, I'm going to squish her on impulse if she doesn't stop*_

Trying to find a way to control her blush and the impulse to hug the blue-haired girl in front of her, she picked up a pillow and threw it at the shorter girl. In a further attempt to make her stop she shouted what she thought would catch on to her partner's attention, copying the language she had heard from some of the baseball girls back in her former school, "Eat that!.. sheep head"

Natsuki's momentum was stopped by the sudden white soft interference. She sat up right in confusion before pulling the pillow into her embrace and lying back down.

Shizuru picked up another and threw it at her face. Natsuki ruffed up her nosebridge when the pillow had hit her face.

"I'm gonna get you for that!", Natsuki spat, all the softness numbing her usual cold demeanour.

Shizuru's eyes widened in realisation of what she had gotten herself into, Natsuki wasn't a gentle player and would probably tackle her if the situation called for. Taking a few steps back, she put up a stop sign in surrender but fell back on the leg of the table in the middle of the room.

Natsuki picked up the pillow Shizuru had thrown and threw it back, missing the girl due to said girl tripping.

Picking up the second pillow she walked over to where Shizuru was with a smirk, "eat this! Shithead!"

The shorter girl hit Shizuru's arms with the pillow. Her victim tried to escape and stood it up shakily. Only to be pushed back down by her strong attacker.

Natsuki threw a pillow onto Shizuru and lay down on it, tickling her in attack. "Nobody attacks me when I'm relaxing, nobody!"

Shizuru couldn't help but squirm and giggle with the tickles, tearing up as she tried to escape, "Th-that can't… be counted, as relaxh-".

Running out of space to run away, she pushed the bottom of the stack of tatami toward the both of them causing it to land and hit Natsuki on the back trapping the both of them under the soft pile.

Shizuru pulled herself out of the 'debris', panting and choking on her laughter, "T-that wasn't very nice".

Natsuki stayed underneath the pile, laughing but exhausted from the attack, Shizuru was not as weak as she had thought and she had a hard time keeping the taller girl from escaping.

Shizuru picked up her glasses that had fallen off during the fall and put them back on, sighing in relief when she saw it wasn't broken. She couldn't help but chuckle after recapping what had happened though her feelings were contradicted by the fact that she had just engaged in rough play- something she hadn't done since she was six.

Seconds after, Natsuki sat up from under the blankets while Shizuru sat back down in front of her, both hungry and exhausted.

Natsuki looked at Shizuru and blushed, "I- I got carried away, are your glasses alive?"

Shizuru nodded and rubbed away the remaining tears from her eyes, "It's ok"

Natsuki stared at Shizuru's face, looking her features over and over _*She's really beautiful for one thing… like those classic gentle people in kimonos you see in stupid samurai shows*_

This time it was Shizuru's turn to look away _*Nastuki-san's blush is so…*_

A knock came on the door from outside and Mai's voice could be heard, "Natsuki! Have you put your daily necessities in the bathroom?"

Shizuru gave Natsuki a questioning gaze, half joking when she said, "You called your mom along?"

Natsuki's face darkened visibly though she maintained her smile, knowing she shouldn't let her personal feelings get in the way of the fun they were having. It was weird how she had let herself get so close to Shizuru in such a short amount of time. Standing up to open the door she replied, "Naaw, I don't have one"

Shizuru didn't answer, not wanting to pry.

"Natsuki! Why's your hair so messy? Don't tell me you messed up your sleeping equipment again?", Came Mai's voice the second Natsuki had opened the door.

"No, my roommate attacked me", Natsuki said matter-of-factly but Mai stared at her in disbelief and walked into the room.

There she saw Shizuru sitting near the table with her usual neat yet ruffled hair giving the room an extremely calm feeling except pillows and the two tatamis were flipped all over the room.

"G-good morning Mai-san what bring you here?", Shizuru said with a faux-nervous muffled voice.

"Wha-", Natsuki's eyes widened.

"How could Shizuru have attacked you, Natsuki seriously?", Mai said, resting her hands on her hips

Natsuki tried to explain but Mai had waved it off and started to help clean up, Shizuru joining in after a while.

Natsuki stood there in disbelief, her breathing was still slightly off from the earlier tussle.

Mai left the two alone again after she was done with putting the toiletries in the bathroom.

"Natsuki would not have to look like a liar if she had played along", Shizuru pouted, searching the rack for a tea pot.

"Well, you're a good actor for one, why did you even have to pretend?", came the answer from the other side of the room.

"Would a nerd attack someone like you, really?"

"Yea but you're not one, at least I don't think so… and what's wrong with letting Mai find out you had attacked me?"

Shizuru gave up looking for a tea pot and unzipped her luggage to find the one she had brought; it was an inferior brand that she had bought so she could bring it overseas and not worry that it would break. _*I got too carried away playing with her… better compose myself again with some tea*_

Natsuki waited for Shizuru to reply but when none came after a while she made an assumption in place of the empty answer, "To keep some kind of image you think you should have?"

It was a very normal assumption yet it had caught Shizuru off-guard. "Want some tea?"

"N-no", Natsuki said, wrinkling her nose, it wasn't exactly something she had liked. She took Shizuru's silence as consent. _*Why would you need to keep up such a profile anyway?*_

Shizuru sat down with her washed teapot then washed and turned on the kettle provided in the room.

The now usual silence took over.

_*Maybe that's why she looks like a nerd but doesn't behave like one. Wonder why?*_, Natsuki put a pillow behind her back using it as a back rest as she sat there watching Shizuru wait for the already warm water to boil. _*Seems personal, leave it alone I guess*_ But somehow she wanted to know, Shizuru did not look like such an annoying girl to her now.

Minutes later the tea was ready, Shizuru had used the instant tea teabags she had brought, deciding that she would save the authentic and more savoury tea for tomorrow.

She brought out to cups and handed Natsuki one.

"I thought I said I didn't want one"

"But Natsuki- san was watching me make the tea and I figured she would want a little".

Natsuki made a small grunt and took the cup, "Now it feels like the trip is going to be over real fast"

Shizuru nodded blowing into her cup so the steam would warm her up.

"Tomorrow's the only full day and then we go back tomorrow night", the blue-haired girl said, holding out her fingers while she counted.

Shizuru nodded again and sipped her tea, enjoying the warmth as it spread through her body.

"I'm hungry", Natsuki continued, it was rather uncharacteristic of her to talk that much.

Shizuru noticed the fact and smiled, happy Nastuki was enjoying her company.

"Why ya' smiling?"

"Just enjoying the trip"

"With tea?"

"Yes"

"and peace?"

Shizuru nodded again.

"Like and old lady…", Natsuki said, staring down at her tea cup and playing with the teabag.

The taller girl laughed, "I'm not an old lady but I am as a matter of fact, older than you"

Natsuki cocked her head to the left, "when's your birthday?"

Shizuru wanted to tease the girl in front of her really badly, after having a taste of freedom from her decided profile ten minutes ago, she wanted to break free of her façade but kept it in place and calmly replied, "19th December, what about yours?"

"Then I'm older, mines on fifteenth of august"

Shizuru paused to count their age gap, "Then I would be older than you by a year and about eight months"

Natsuki chocked on the tea she was trying to finish and started coughing, "W-what?"

Shizuru sipped her tea smiling at how Natsuki was trying to keep the tea cup stable and cough at the same time.

"How come? You started school late? You came from another country that has a slower syllabus?"

"Do I look Japanese?"

Natsuki nodded.

"I am, I just skipped school for two years"

"How come?"

_*That's all I'm going to let you know Natsuki*_ Shizuru pretended to ponder, "I don't know"

Natsuki opened her mouth only close it again, remembering the only rule Shizuru had set for her in the plane. Deciding to end the topic she smirked at Shizuru, "Old hag"

Shizuru pouted, "Wont you get skin irritation if you're going sit on your tatami without bathing first?"

"I can't bathe if we're going for dinner in two hours, I'll just get dirty again", Natsuki said snuggling up in her tatami.

"true", Shizuru replied not starting a new topic when she saw how tired Natsuki was.

Natsuki fell asleep in minutes and Shizuru was left alone in her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Sitting up groggily two hours later, she woke to a view of Shizuru washing tea cups.<p>

"Ara-", Shizuru said stopping short and remembering she should not use the word to keep her profile. _*But now you think of it, Natsuki knows it's just a façade already, can't I just use it?*_ But she decided not to when she remembered it could become more tempting to reveal her character more over time, which would defeat the purpose of coming to a new school for a change of perspective and experiences and would also cut away her privacy if students started taking interest in her.

"Is Natsuki awake already?"

"Yea, what's the time"

"Five minutes to dinner"

Natsuki stumbled out of her tatami and ran to the door to wear her shoes, "then we're late"

Shizuru sat down beside her and pulled on her white shoes, "By not much"

"Why did you not wake me up?"

"I lose track of time when I'm drinking tea"

"That make no sense", she replied opening the door.

The minute she stepped out she saw Tate and Mai chatting just outside Mai's dormitory.

Shizuru followed out after her and saw Mai talking to Tate, "love interest?"

"Yea, they're dating and it's got Mai into quite some trouble since Tate has quite a few fans, don't see what they see in a yellow-haired boy"

Shizuru stared at the couple, "so fans exist in this school?"

"Well, yea I guess that's how we're so called different from other schools I guess"

Shizuru made a small sigh, "can get irritating ,yes?"

"Oi! Idiots", Natsuki shouted at the couple.

Mai jumped and Tate turned to the direction on the noise.

"Dinner is here, love can't feed your hunger", she continued walking off to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Oh and also thanks to mountain out of molehills for the really constructive review. You signed in anonymous so… I'll reply here<p>

Sry I had to make her more obvious and noticed, even though she was a nerd. In my previous school, everytime somebody had transferred in, half the school would be talking about it regardless of the girl's char =X maybe it isn't like that in some countries or types of schools, should have made the reason for her popularity more clear I guess XD, thanks for pointing it out ^^

Everytime I type the word 'nerd' I get this guilty for overusing feeling… and you pointed it out too ^^ haha thanks for paying attention to the story. That's why when I was writing this chapter two days back I decided to use 'profile' since it would understood by those who have already read the earlier chapters.

And yea, I couldn't really find the reason I found that my story was boring THEN I READ YOUR REVIEW ^^ thanks for helping me point that out, kinda numb-ish lately.

As for the bullying part… You read my mind o.0 I was gonna.. nevermind I'll be giving you spoilers *sobs. Thanks for taking the time to type the long review out.. really appreciate it.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the long break from writing.. it's actually the usual timing writers take to update right? XD but sorry.. had work again(. last day im working there for the hols) and i was lazy to write. uh, this chapter is pretty long i think it's the longest i've written.. okay it's not pretty long, but it's longer, by a few hundred words. uhm, hope it doesnt suck... i'm afraid im really getting nowhere sometimes

ok so.. story..

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8-Rooftop View<strong>

* * *

><p>All food breaks were mixed cohort which meant both the boys and girls of the two schools would eat together. Girls took a chance to attract and boys took the chance to show off. Both trying to hook up a partner.<p>

It was buffet for today with a wide array of selection though most were vegetables since it was a school trip. The most expensive dish that was around was the tuna in salad.

Shizuru grabbed some cucumber and egg sushi and a bit of the salad before sitting down at the spot Natsuki had placed her iPod. She sat there to wait for the others to join her before she started eating

Natsuki was the last to sit down opposite Shizuru while Tate and Mai had sat beside them. Chie and Aoi had joined them awhile later to protect the seat beside Mai from the Tate fandom.

"Itadakimasu", Shizuru started eating once the rest had started.

She was quiet through dinner, listening to the gossips and friendly insults being thrown around, it was a really warm environment that Shizuru had never really experienced.

Then a black haired boy sporting a student council badge on the top of his chest pocket walked over with a glass of warm water.

Tate greeted him from his seat and the boy greeted back.

"Shizuru?", the boy had said when he had spotted her at the table.

"You know her?", Tate said with curiosity.

"Yes, not very well though", Reito flashed a charming smile, "Can I have a seat at this table?"

Chie nodded, "the more the merrier"

Reito pulled chair from a table whose pupils did not need and sat down beside Shizuru

"Reito", Shizuru had greeted back with a formal tone.

"Haven't seen you in years, changed much I guess"

Shizuru had wanted to compliment him as usual but kept silent as it wouldn't fit her profile, "I guess"

Reito knew that his cousin did not need spectacles and concluded that she was hiding her features on purpose, "how's the school? Getting along well?"

"At least people don't bully me in this school"

Reito heard her reply and couldn't help but laugh, knowing Shizuru's character and status in her past school he could tell it was part of the profile she set up in the new school and so went with her profile, "Yea, if anybody in this school bullies you, feel free to give me a call, I'll see to it"

"Reito-san is kind as always", Shizuru said in gratitude.

"So who is he anyway?", Natsuki said, finishing the food.

"He's my cousin", Shizuru replied turning to the blue-haired girl she had tussled with earlier on.

Mai made a small exclamation, "You two don't look a like"

"That's the point, they're not siblings", Natsuki replied from opposite the table.

Shizuru gave Mai a smile in reply and finished up the rest of her food.

"The hotsprings here are said to be really good, you should go down to try later", Reito suggested, standing up to help Shizuru clear her plate.

Tate's eyes lit up, "Let's all go there together"

Shizuru thanked him but turned down his offer, "It's been quite tiring I think I need a rest so I'll pass"

"Tate ecchi", Chie said with a smirk.

"What? No! I meant that I wanted to go take a break there cause my shoulder's been hurting from the Kendo practice"

Aoi nodded sarcastically, "I'm sure and then you'll call Mai and then.. well, I'll leave that to your imagination".

Tate continued denying and stood up with his trays, "I'll be going back to my dorms to change into the Yukata, Mai, call me to meet up later okay?"

Chie raised her eyebrow.

"No! don't think perverted thoughts! I-I just want to see Mai in a Y-yukata", the teenager replied with a small blush.

Mai returned a blush causing Chie and Aoi to laugh.

Natsuki rolled her eyes, "Shizuru let's go"

"Oh, since when did Natsuki call people along?"

"She's my roommate you idiot, I left the key with her"

Chie sighed, "Why is everybody denying the truth today"

Shizuru stood up and followed Natsuki who had already left.

* * *

><p>They made it back to their dorms just before eight.<p>

"Is Natsuki going?"

"Naaa, don't like the feeling of sitting in water and waiting for nothing"

Shizuru nodded and began unpacking her bath equipment.

"Hey, after you bathe wanna go up to the roof and catch a breather?"

Shizuru nodded with a smile, it felt like years since she had gone up on a roof to catch a view.

Natsuki grinned back, "I can't wait to feel the breeze"

"Is Natsuki-san going to bathe first?"

"Yea, I'll go use Mai's bathroom, race you out of the bath"

* * *

><p>Shizuru was out in her Yukata in a little under ten minutes a record timing especially when her hair was that long. She left the room after taking her phone out for pictures.<p>

The corridor was crowded with girls in their Yukata, ready for a warm soak, excitement was everywhere.

Shizuru stood just outside her door and scanned her surrounding for the blue-haired girl.

"Looking for me?", said girl said as she stepped out of the room opposite theirs.

Shizuru nodded, "directions?"

Natsuki signalled for her to follow and walked through the crowd running up the stairs to the roof, the building wasn't very tall and they reached the highest floor; in less than a minute.

"We're only on the floor eight, you sure there's scenery?"

"We're on a hill remember?"

Shizuru pouted at the fact that she had forgotten that the dormitories were situated on a hill.

Natsuki turned the nob to the only structure on the roof; the door. Stepping into the half sheltered roof, both were greeted with a strong breeze.

"Cool!", came the exclamation as the blue haired girl ran out into the open, her words were muffled by the strong wind blowing against them.

The roof was practically empty thought there were a few laundry baskets around, most of them were drilled to the floor, probably due to the wind. They walked to the unsheltered side, the sheltered side of the roof was darker and it was already night, Natsuki didn't feel comfortable going somewhere her vision was handicapped.

Shizuru smiled and followed, genuinely happy that it was so cool on the roof.

Both the teenagers sat down near the edge and looked down below. The view wasn't one to boast of but it was still one to cherish, half of hokkaido's lighted nightspots could be seen from there.

"Makes me excited for tommorow's trip in Hokkaido"

"Natsuki wants to go to the red light district?", Shizuru asked with genuine curiousity.

"No, why would I?"

"Because most of the lighted buildings we overlook now belong to the red light district"

"Really? Damn, the school won't allow it then", Natsuki's eyes widened, the lights were really beautiful from up there and she really wanted to visit the area.

Shizuru was silent and continued to stare at the neon lights down below, appreciating the view, she kept her phone in a pocket in the Yukata, deciding that she could enjoy the scenery and then take a picture later.

Natsuki pouted and mumbled complaints under her breath.

"Does Natsuki want to go that much?", Shizuru said when she noticed Natsuki's small tantrum.

"I just wanted to look deeper into what I can see from here", Natsuki said, giving up on the thought.

"If you want it so much I can bring you there"

"What?"

The older of the two smiled, "If you have a way to get us out of tomorrow's hotel"

"Sure!", Natsuki's eyes brightened visibly.

Shizuru chuckled, "Natsuki looks amazing when her eyes light up under the moonlight"

The statement earned a blush from the other.

"I'm not flirting or anything I meant it", Shizuru said matter-of-factly.

"Natsuki is sure shy isn't she? Keeping silence after she had gotten praised"

"H-how else do you want me to answer to that?", Natsuki said with a small frown

"Say thank you", came the answer.

"Well, thanks"

Shizuru giggled, "How come Natsuki stays in a dorm at school?"

"That's random"

"Well, I had to find a topic to stop the silence before it happens again"

"It's because I don't have a home"

Shizuru stared at her in curiosity.

Natsuki's frown deepened, "I don't really want to talk about it"

Shizuru pouted, she really did want to know more but nevertheless she respected Natsuki's decision.

Seeing her face, the younger girl remembered how Shizuru had said to bring her to the red light district after seeing her sulk and then felt guilty about how she couldn't do the same, "W-well, alright, I tell you something about myself and you say one too, can't be something lame or it'll be unfair, I'll stop revealing things about me when you do and you'll stop when I do"

"Then I can stop anytime? Wouldn't it be unfair for Natsuki?"

Natsuki gave the matter some thought, "Ok then let's make a rule, you can't stop revealing unless I don't want to either"

Shizuru adjusted her sitting position, hugging her knees, "This will be interesting, give and take"

Natsuki remained silent for a while, uncomfortable with her own game, "you've got to promise not to tell anybody"

"Then you have to promise not to judge me or anything after I tell you", The older girl said and held out her last finger.

"What could I judge you about really?", Natsuki said with a chuckle and made a pinkie promise with Shizuru.

"Depends on how far we go…", Shizuru smiled.

"My dad ran away when I was a kid he had an affair", Natsuki started.

"S-sorry to hear", Shizuru replied, she also had shown that she didn't like her mom probably didn't have much of a happy childhood.

"It's fine, a bastard anyway, your turn", Natsuki said taking a deep breath and enjoying the breeze.

"My mom died when I was a kid"

"T-that's sad to hear too but it doesn't count as a secret"

"It is to me", Shizuru replied with a smile, she had only let a few people know about it though the report club had dug that up about her in her former school- one reason she didn't like the club.

"Huh, ok then..", Natsuki accepted, she played with her hands a bit nervous about telling Shizuru her secrets, it didn't feel safe though she couldn't find anything bad that could happen even if Shizuru knew. She just wasn't used to it, "My turn? I hate my mom and.."

The red-eyed girl waited for Natsuki's answer _*I wonder how far this can go besides, don't think she has that many secrets*_

"She crazy"

"Pardon?", Shizuru replied not understanding what Natsuki had said.

"She crazy, as in she's fucking insane, literally. I hate her"

Shizuru didn't know what and how she should reply, leaving them both in silence.

The silence was awkward for both of them and Shizuru decided to reply and change the topic.

_*What is there I can tell her that's equally shocking but doesn't reveal too much*_ Shizuru thought, racking her brains.

Natsuki looked down on the floor, "Don't worry it's alright I've gotten over it already.

Shizuru struggled to come up with an answer knowing Natsuki was feeling uncomfortable. She didn't want the girl to feel uncomfortable around her, she had learnt from experience that it was possible that a person would no longer enjoy time with the other due to a single unpleasant experience if they were not close.

_*It's give and take, I can't be so selfish.. but somehow I really don't feel like confessing more expecially not about family matters* Shizuru unfolded her hands from her knees and tilted Natsuki's head up by holding her cheeks. *_Must hurt more than it sounds to have your mother go crazy, it's like suddenly being betrayed by the figure you had used to respect when you see them in such a state..* the though touched a still raw wound in Shizuru and she flinched visibly.

"Shizuru?", Natsuki said in a worried tone when she saw the older girl look as though she had been hurt physically.

When Shizuru didn't reply Natsuki was left with her own imagination to conclude the reason Shizuru looked hurt and the only one she could arrive at was the fact that she didn't like how Natsuki's past was- it had happened before back in primary school, Natsuki had told a friend of hers and that friend had stopped talking to her, afraid Natsuki herself wasn't mentally sane or something along the line.

"I'm not emotionally unstable just cause' my mom is you know", she replied childishly, hurt was present in her voice, "You had promised me you wouldn't judge right?"

Shizuru was pulled back from her thoughts when she heard Natsuki's sore voice, "N-no! I-I don't mean that"

"Then how come you're looking weird?", Natsuki said cautiously, afraid Shizuru was lying.

"My family's not a very good one either, just made me think of a few things"

"Well then you can share it too since it's your turn", the younger girl replied, still wanting to see if Shizuru was lying about it.

Shizuru frowned seriously for the first time since she had transferred in, "I-"

_*I don't want to talk about it, but I promised*_

"I'm gay", Shizuru said after a while, it was the truth and though she didn't use to hide it, it was something she had hidden from students of her current school and it didn't have anything to do with family matters at least not as much.

"W-what?", Natsuki was taken back by the sudden change in topic, "w-what does that have to do with your family?"

"My dad hates me because of that", Shizuru said, looking down at the neon lights in the city again, she didn't want to look Natsuki in the eye and tell amlie, she could pull it off with no problem but she didn't want to lie to somebody who was being so truthful to her.

It was a lie not because it wasn't true but because she did not reveal the whole matter. _*That bastard probably doesn't mind dumping his gay daughter as an excuse to live with his new family anyway*_

Natsuki sat in silence once again, completely forgetting her suspicions about Shizuru not liking her family background. It was a really random confession and she did not know how to analyse it.

"W-what, is Natsuki homophobic?", Shizuru realised she had opened another topic that would cause uneasiness _*I must be growing stiff in socialising with people after not doing for a week.. only a week though*_

Natsuki chose the wrong time to notice Shizuru's hands on her face, she blushed and pulled herself away from the other girl's hands.

The other girl immediately pulled her hands to her sides, "So you are?"

Shizuru clenched her fists, she had mixed feelings about many things now and she really did mind the fact that the girl she would be sharing a room with for two nights was homophobic.

"D-d-no, don't get me wrong!", Natsuki said, pulling Shizuru's clenched fists onto its owner's lap before blushing deeper in realisation that she was touching her hands.

_*What if she get's the wrong idea? But if I let go she might think that I'm homophobic. But if I hold it she might get uncomfortable b-because she might think I have feelings for her, fuck, I'm just not gonna let go, it's easier to clear that misunderstanding than making Shizuru feel unwelcome*_ Natsuki tightened her grip on Shizuru's hands at the thought.

Shizuru did not know how to reply for what seemed like the thousandth time and she was getting frustrated at her sudden disability.

"H-hey?", Natsuki said, trying to get some response from Shizuru.

Shizuru opened her mouth but stopped when she had heard noises from the sheltered corner of the roof, it was darker there and they had not bordered to explore. She started to worry about the fact that somebody might have overheard their conversation.

Natsuki heard the noise too and had stopped to hear for more, at first it had worried her that the student had overheard them but then sighed in relief when she had deduced that the student there probably could not hear what they were talking about due to the distance and the sound of the strong winds. She turned to see Shizuru looking a little stressed out.

"Don't worry they couldn't hear us", Natsuki said in whispers.

Shizuru didn't reply but her shoulders had relaxed a little from what Natsuki could see from her yukata. They were both momentarily distracted from their thoughts.

"Let's go see who it is", she whispered again, pulling the hem of Shizuru's yukata lightly.

Shizuru followed obediently she had wanted to find out too and Natsuki seemed like the better one of the two when it came to sneaking around.

They circled the staircase, hiding behind the shadows the shelter had cast, the other student apparently hadn't noticed them yet.

Then there was a muffled husky voice from another student, both the girls pulled back in the shadows, afraid they were found out.

"I think it's safe", Shizuru finally whispered.

Natsuki nodded and pulled her closer to their target area, she wanted to curse in shock but a hand clamped over her mouth had stopped the noice.

Shizuru had capped her hand over Natsuki's mouth, she was shocked as well, but she didn't want the people they were staring at to be disturbed. Firstly, it was rude and secondly she was quite happy with the view she was getting.

* * *

><p>The cliffhanger here isnt really a cliffhanger, really. it's pretty lame.<p>

ok so uhm thanks for reading. have a nice day ^^


	9. Chapter 9

ok so uh, hope you're fine with this one

honulicious uhm no.. they met at family meetings before.. it's just tt their kinda distant, thanks for the review ^^ at first i had the Chie and Aoi idea but it changed when i posted up the chapter, new idea

set-chan-1995 where you born in 1995? uhm happy 16th :) Haha hopefully this cliffhanger's continuation wont let you down

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9-Warmth<strong>

* * *

><p>Aoi tried to pull away from her captor, "S-stop it"<p>

Her plead was useless and her captor pulled open her yukata.

"Do I look like I pulled you all the way up here just to kiss you and let you go?", came the darker voice of her captor.

"Shiro, if Chie knows of this she'll kill you"

"That's my defence, firstly..", the said girl replied before breathing in Aoi's scent, "she wont know where you went, secondly you wouldn't tell her because you wouldn't want her to get in trouble for assaulting a student and a student councillor no less"

Aoi, involuntarily whimpered when Shiro ravaged her neck.

"Thirdly, nobody would believe the words of a student reporter against one from the council"

Shiro pulled Aoi closer to her and forced her to give in by force.

* * *

><p>Natsuki turned around and gave Shizuru a confused face.<p>

"Why did you pull me back?", she whispered.

"Ara, does Natsuki have a beter idea then?"

"Well no but", the blue haired girl turned back to the view Shizuru was watching and blushed a few shades darker.

_*Natsuki is so cute… she should know better than to blush when something like that is happening right in front of us*_

Shizuru couldn't help but stare at the scene unfolding before her eyes, it had been a long time since she last had sex with anybody.

"It makes sense that we shouldn't disturb though, it's like something lovers do right?"

Shizuru nodded and continued to stare.

"Pervert!", came the whispered accuse from Natsuki.

"Ara ara, I do remember telling you I'm gay but.."

A moan could be heard from one of the two girls just a few metres away from them, Shizuru furrowed a brow, "It doesn't feel right"

Natsuki's eyes widened at the sound from the unidentified students, "O-ofcourse it isn't right, we're fucking watching them fuck"

"N-no I don't mean that part", Shizuru said as though it was a normal thing to do.

Natsuki stared at Shizuru expectantly not quite getting what she meant.

"It's like…", Shizuru said looking away from the view and back at Natsuki, "something is missing"

"What the fuck? And how do you know?", the younger girl said in the loudest whisper she could manage.

"S-stop please", came the voice of one of the girls causing both Natsuki and Shizuru to turn back to them.

"I-isnt that Aoi?", Natsuki said in shock, B-but that doesn't look like Chie"

"That's what I mean, something is wrong"

"What you mean she's cheating?"

Shizuru sighed, she would have continued watching for self-entertainment if it weren't for the feeling she had gotten, "No, unless the girl she's cheating with has come kind of weird fetish"

"What do you mean?", Natsuki said, completely confused.

Shizuru didn't bother answering, she stepped into the open and walked up to them.

Natsuki stood shocked not knowing what Shizuru was doing.

"Oi", Shizuru said, trying to handle a tone that fit

Aoi looked up, tears were still flowing from her eyes.

"O-oh Aoi, called for reinforcements?", Shiro said, standing up over the traumatised girl.

Shizuru searched her mind for words; she didn't plan a continuation, all she knew was that she had to stop the girl in front of her.

"What? You gonna tell me to stop having sex with her? What's with you anyway? Sneaking up on people fucking"

Shizuru wrinkled her nose, "that's not sex, it's", She stopped herself from cursing. _*Must be influence from Natsuki*_

"Rape?", Shiro said with a hint of excitement in her tone.

"You're disgusting", Aoi said from behind, sobbing more after every word.

Shizuru made an effort to step forward to help Aoi only to be pushed down by Shiro.

Yelping in surprise from the sudden force, Shizuru fell backwards against a laundry basket.

"Hey, aren't you the transfer in?", Shiro said pushing herself over Shizuru, "got some guts don't we? Saw your profile during one of the council meetings, you look different so to say"

Shizuru tried to move back only to be blocked by the basket behind her.

Shiro put a hand on her new victim's chin, forcefully tilting her victim's head up.

"Wanna try it too?", she continued closing the distance between their lips.

Shizuru tried to push away. _*I don't actually mind a girl at all, but really now I hate rapists. Disgusting things, a waste of human resources*_

"Fuck off", Shizuru said uncharacteristically and tried to push her away.

Shiro chuckled and forced her lips onto Shizuru's, biting hard on her victim's lower lip.

"F-fucked up bitch! Get off her!", Natsuki said, walking out from her cover. Her voice cracked, it was a completely confusing situation but seeing how the girl had forced herself on Shizuru made her anger build. She was starting to understand what Shizuru had meant by something's missing, but was still confused at why Shizuru didn't seem to put up that much of a resistance, judging from the play tussle they had back in the dorms, Shizuru was stronger than that. *Maybe cause she's gay? But wouldn't you not want somebody to-*

Shiro ignored the new intruder, she wanted to taste Shizuru more. Placing her hand on Shizuru's chest she pressed in, illicting another whimper.

Shizuru didn't put up a resistance, though it was more of the fact that she couldn't, her memories were stopping her resistance. Anxiety rose and Shizuru felt more and more uncomfortable in her own skin.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback- when Shizuru was 1<em>_2_

* * *

><p>"My beloved wife", a familiar voice said, ravaging his teeth on her Shizuru's ear.<p>

"W-what are you doing?", Shizuru said, pushing herself backwards onto the wall, "I-im not mom, dad please… M-mom's not around anymore"

"What are you saying?", the low self-delusioned voice resounded, sending shivers down Shizuru's spine.

"Come to me"

Shizuru let her tears flow freely, "N-not again please", her voice was tortured and rough, she didn't know what she could do, escape was not an option, her father was far too strong.

"I love it when you cry dar, I mean when we have sex, it just brings back the memories from when your parents had disagreed", the grown man pushed his weight on to the little girl, pinning her down. He unbuttoned his work shirt and pulled it off his robust shoulders.

Shizuru stared blankly at him, tears were distorting her vision, those broad shoulders belonged to the father she had loved and respected and now all they gave her was a deep pressed fear and confused feelings. She felt disgust and anger but it didn't feel right and couldn't match with the image of her father, it was confusion. She hated herself for thinking that of her father but the situation seemed to permit such thoughts, it was all self- contradictory and she couldn't tell what she was supposed to do.

The grown man ignored his daughter's screams of agony and let his weight on the girl below him.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback end<em>

* * *

><p>Natsuki walked toward the girl and tried to tear her off her friend but the action wasn't needed.<p>

Shizuru opened her eyes, tears threatened to flow but somehow couldn't even if she had wanted them to. Her hands were shaking with fear and the areas she was being violated at seemed to sting and burn. Her instincts picked up and she forced her attacker off her. Tucking her legs underneath as a way to balance herself she forced the attacker's head away with direct punches in her cheek.

Shiro howled in pain at the sudden resistance, trying to regain her balance and stand up but Shizuru was faster, the girl landed a kick on her stomach.

Natsuki stood there, it pissed her off to not know how to react but she felt as though she didn't need to help anymore, trying to make herself busy she walked over to Aoi and helped her up.

Shizuru didn't stop, she didn't know how, she continued hitting the girl as hard as she could. The hate in her drove her further and further. Her jaw was tight and closed shut, her lip bleeding due to the bite from the girl she was hitting. Her third kick had missed due to the distance she had created from her last kick.

"Shit", Shiro cursed with all the breath left in her lungs, she put her hand up in defence, her vision was a blur from the earlier punch.

Shizuru walked toward her attacker-changed-victim and pulled her up by the collar, "Fucking kid, I'm going to kill you, what do you think? Just because you're smarter or stronger… or what? Just cause you're in the council, you think you can be a disgrace to society?"

Shiro tried to catch her breath, but the tightened collar had made it harder, she couldn't reply and heaved in a fight for her breath.

The red-eyed girl lifted her higher and punched her in the stomach with her free hand, "What? Cant talk?"

She pulled her hand back, ready for a blow on the girl's face but was stopped by a strong grip. Shizuru turned her head to identify the aggressor but turned to see the worried face of a blue-haired girl.

"Shizuru", Natsuki whispered, "You'll kill her.. I mean literally"

"She's better off dead anyway", came the cold reply.

"And what? You going to go to jail for that? You're over 18 mind you, juvenile court is for those under it", Natsuki argued the only way she knew how, it hurt her that Shizuru was being so hostile, like another person she didn't know.

"Are you saying things like that should be allowed to live?", Shizuru said with her words laced in pain

Natsuki took Shizuru's lack of concentration on her target as a chance. She pulled the hand she was holding toward herself and reached out to hit Shizuru's shoulder so she would drop Shiro.

The sudden pain in her other arm caused Shizuru to release her grip on the girl she was assaulting, she then lost her balance from Natsuki's sudden pull. Tripping over Natsuki's shoe, she fell to the floor only to be pulled back up by Natsuki's two hands when she was centimetres away from the floor.

"Are you okay? I-it doesn't seem you to be so aggresive" Natsuki said to Shizuru as she stabalised the girl, she did not know what else to say, afraid the older girl might think she was on Shiro's side.

The older girl ignored the question and walked to Aoi who Natsuki had helped stand moments earlier.

Natsuki flinched at the hostility and looked at the half knocked out girl on the floor, "It's not like I agree with you, but let's get you some help"

Shizuru furrowed her brow in disapproval to what she had heard Natsuki say but looked at Aoi with worry evident in her eyes, "Are you okay?"

Aoi nodded, "S-she didn't go too far, thanks for the… rescue"

Shizuru stared at her, the girl in front of her looked extremely affected and uncomfortable, "I'll help you to your room?"

Aoi was silent for a while, she tried to stable her voice so it wouldn't crack when she spoke, "I-I think I would w-want to stay up on the roof". She went silent again before continuing after her she got her voice back once more, "Chie would worry if I went back looking like I had been threatened in a bank robbery"

Aoi managed a weak smile and walked toward the unsheltered part of the roof where the two had been earlier, she didn't bother to find out how Natsuki would handle the case, she just wanted to have a time to herself.

Shizuru turned back to where Natsuki and Shiro were.

"She doesn't need medical attention, she won't die, bruses maybe", Shizuru said her voice still cold.

Natsuki stared in disbelief, "Are you insane? Leave her be?"

Shiro stared up from her position on the floor, her right cheek was bleeding on the inside, "hey, tough bitch, you wanna get off the hook and not be reported for assaulting me?"

Shizuru didn't bother replying, she walked toward Shiro and bent down beside her.

"Don't report me for what I did and I won't tell"

Shizuru looked the girl in the eye, "If I see you giving anybody dirty looks when I'm at school, trust me you won't live"

"Blue-haired girl here said you were eighteen? Whoaha, Reito was right, I shouldn't touch the older women"

"Reito agrees to this behaviour?", Shizuru said, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, no, but he can't stop me can he?", Shiro said, trying to stand up. It was true that she couldn't die, Shizuru had only aimed for the areas that would hurt like a bitch and yet not break a bone.

"Don't play around, or I'll have somebody beat you up in my stead the next time". Shizuru had quite a few friends who would back her up and beat the crap out of those she hated, friends she had gotten from her late nights out and some amidst the fans she used to have.

Shiro acknowledged with initial silence then continued, "Hey, but at least leave me alone for tonight, I need to rest up on the roof, if I go back down like that it'd be obvious I got beaten up"

Natsuki stared blankly at Shizuru and a blushed slowly built up. _*Knew she wasn't as simple. But can't help but think it all sounds kinda badass*_

Shizuru did not notice Natsuki's blush and nodded, "You've got quite the guts, sounding so untouched even after getting beaten up like that"

"Used to it", Shiro said with a darker tone.

_*W-what.. they can fight it out like arch enemies and then talk like nothing had happened, screwed up*_ Natsuki thought, a sweatdrop stung her eye, the strong wind on the roof had not prevented the perspiration from the stress she had felt when she was trying to stop Shizuru from attacking the girl further. _*Now I'm tired, fucking tired*_

Shizuru closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she then pushed her glasses up and opened her eyes again.

"Sorry", She said as she exhaled.

Natsuki was speechless for a moment, "it's fine"

Shizuru turned back to Natsuki, "Trauma from the past, couldn't help it"

Natsuki went silent she didn't want to dig but her fists clenched tighter when she relaised what Shizuru had meant.

_*She had said she had been bullied back in her other school, so does it mean that those bastards..*_, Natsuki clenched her fists at the thought. Never did it cross her mind that it was somebody else who had done it to Shizuru.

"I-I", Natsuki said, awkwardly lifting up her arms. She wanted to comfort the girl in front of her and the only way she could think of was a hug. It was what had worked for her back when she was younger, her mom would hug her and kiss her on the forehead and all the agony would go away. But she had never initiated a hug for a long while now, the last time was a day before her mom had gotten admitted to the hospital. _*For fucking mental health*_

Shizuru stared at Natsuki's raised arms, both the girls were standing awkwardly still.

"You?", Shizuru probed.

Natsuki shut her eyes and pushed herself forward, embracing Shizuru in a hug.

"N-Natsuki"

"Must have hurt", Natsuki said with a blush, "But it's all over know isn't it?"

Shizuru's eyes widened and a tear flowed down her cheek, she hugged the shorter girl back. The gesture had meant a lot more to her than Natsuki had known. But it was that way for Natsuki too.

"Thank you Natsuki"

"A-am I supposed to go, welcome?"

Shizuru smiled and hugged the other girl tighter, Natsuki reciprocated with a chuckle, relaxing her arms around the other girl's back.

"You're not scared of the fact that I'm gay?"

"Truth is, I've never really thought about topics like sexual orientation, but Chie and Aoi are gay and I'm fine with it, right? Plus I promised I wouldn't judge"

Shizuru let herself enjoy the other girl's warmth, it was the best thing she's felt in years, "Ara ara, if Natsuki continues to be so charming I might actually fall for her"

"It's not so easy, I've got many flaws"

Shizuru didn't answer, she wanted to savour every second of the hug before Natsuki found it awkward and eventually let go. The warmth felt like what her parents had used to give her when she was younger, before everything had happened, just that this one was different, in a really good way.

_*Don't count on it, you don't see flaws when you really fall in love with somebody*_

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! review anybody? :)<p>

lopsided smily face _:)_

zoomed in smily face **:)**

exxagerated smiley face :)

lonely happy smiley face

:)

just a random thought haha ps if i made the story look longer cuza that.

it is a little longer tho shorter than the chapter before.. please tell me if the chapt. was good or bad.. dont know how to gauge my writing, nobody i know in real life reads this.. i think. I HOPE :)


	10. Chapter 10

Uh this is my longest chapter for this story... thanks for the reviews for the last chapter ^^ somebody had requested a longer chapter.. but sorry nothing much happens in this chapter.. i think.

Hopefully you enjoy your read.

word help:

So uhm hopefully most of you know what Tsundere means. Best description I could find would be: a character of the type that is rather closed to the world,conceited, and uncaring, but is actually good natured and she/he will slowly change throughout the series to learn to downplay the bad traits and bring out the good ones.

Like.. the kind who is normally arrogant and all but when a friend is in need she helps them and goes: IT'S NOT LIKE I CARE FOR YOU O-OR ANYTHING when she does something good.

FURTHER NOTE: 'Tsun' means to turn away in disgust and 'dere' means to become lovey dovey

And a flashmob: A sudden mass gathering and doing of the same thing, unanticipated except by participants who communicate electronically

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10-Friends<strong>

* * *

><p>Shizuru sat up in confusion, her head spun from the sudden movement.<p>

"Y-you awake?", Natsuki stammered and turned away.

Shizuru held off an answer, holding her head to balance her line of sight.

"Zou san", she finally replied when the white patches stopped blocking her vision.

"Wha-?"

"Morning"

"N-no, I mean what zou san?"

"It's Cantonese for good morning"

"You know Cantonese? What country does it belong to anyway?", Natsuki said as she pushed herself up from her tatami.

"It's a Chinese dialect, how come you seem so flustered today", Shizuru said, picking up her glasses and putting them on.

"Do I? I'm just stammering more"

"Really…", Shizuru trailed off and walked toward the toilet to wash up.

Natsuki shut her eyes, she had woken up a little too early that morning and had then spent the rest of the past hour staring at the still dark sky and her sleeping partner.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback- day before<em>(continuation of last chapter)

* * *

><p>"Uh…", Natsuki said awkwardly causing Shizuru to pull away from the embrace<p>

"N-no I don't mean I'm not comfortable it's just that I was afraid you'd get bored of uh"

The older girl smiled at the comment, "hugging you? If it's a pretty girl I never do…. I'm sorry was I too… uncivil just now?"

Natsuki raised a brow, Shizuru in no way felt like an uncivilised person.

"I meant when I-I was, teaching Shiro a lesson"

Natsuki had a mini flashback on the scene, "N-no…really"

Shizuru gave a small sigh in a failed attempt to believe the other girl.

"I'm serious!… I was like, oh…", Natsuki paused to try and calm an upcoming blush before continuing, "that was so damn fucking badass"

"Well thank you, but I can't help but feel it must be Natsuki's bad influence that had caused me to curse and swear while… teaching her a lesson and just for the record, I'm usually not this rough"

"Oh so now I'm to blame?", Natsuki said with humour in her words, she was feeling extremely comfortable despite the fact that there had just been a fight and a close-to-rape event.

"Well, yes"

"Oh fine, I won't talk to you from now so I don't 'influence' you- the completely lady-like girl with my vulgar talk"

"Then I would be very depressed, yes?", Shizuru said and looked away.

"Ha, I don't see why, it's not like we're actually friends or anything"

"We're not? Then what are we?", Shizuru couldn't help but fear that Natsuki still hadn't accepted her as a friend, by now, she was sure Natsuki was a friend she had wanted to keep.

"Isn't it obvious? We're only partners", Natsuki said folding her arms. _*She hasn't asked me to be her friend yet anyways*_

Shizuru's smiled, "Ara ara what kind of partners?"

Natsuki blushed at her obvious tease, "T-theres blood on your lip"

Shizuru then remembered her woud, "Ara, Natsuki can help me clean it off"

"Do it yourself!"

"I can't see it"

"Well can't you feel it?"

"My lip is all numb", Shizuru pouted.

"Ok, fine", Natsuki answered and lifted her hand to gently wipe off the blood.

Shizuru flinched when her wound stung from contact.

"S-sorry!", Natsuki said, immediately retracting her hand.

"It's alright"

"Heey, wait, I thought you said it was numb!"

"Why did Natsuki look at my lips in the first place?", Shizuru said driving the younger girl from her argument point.

Shizuru's smile widened when Natsuki couldn't answer, "At this rate I won't be able to survive this holiday without falling for this cute sensitive yet insensitive girl that blushes every few minutes"

The other girl got the meaning to her words and stepped back in embarrassment.

"S-sorry, does that make you uncomfortable? I was just kidding"

"Well not really, I just… I mean, most people around me don't talk like that. Not used to it, that's all"

Shizuru couldn't help but let out her soft bell like laughter. _*If that stupid councillor hadn't gotten my mood spoiled this conversation would probably be a lot of more… fun*_

"You've been using that phrase a lot, you don't actually have to care if I'm uncomfortable really", the blue haired girl said as she tucked loose strands behind her ear, she didn't like if the people around cared about her feelings that much, it would just make being with her a tiring experience.

"Ookini. Let's go, it's getting quite awkward here… Natsuki-san hasn't forgotten that there are two other people up on the roof, no?", Shizuru said after breathing in a mouth of fresh air.

"So we're going to leave Aoi?"

"She needs time alone", Shizuru replied and held Natsuki's wrist, leading for the first time

"Where to?"

"Back to the dorms… where else?", Shizuru asked, thinking Natsuki had somewhere in mind.

"nothing much", Natsuki replied, comfortable with following.

They went down the flight of stairs till they reached level two.

As Shizuru pushed open the door to the lift landing Natsuki spoke up, "Hey, uh… Shizuru?"

"Hmm?"

"C-could you… I mean can you be my friend?", Natsuki said with a full blush.

Shizuru turned back, her ears reddening. _*K-kawaii*_

"When did you have to ask to be friends?"

Natsuki kept quiet, she didn't have many friends and she preferred to make it clear that they were friends when she did. She didn't like treating somebody as something they didn't see her as.

Shizuru waited for Natsuki's answer, but when it became clear there was none, she tightened her grip on Natsuki's wrist and nodded.

"Say it"

"yes?"

"How come there's a weird question-ish sound in that?"

Shizuru chuckled, "Natsuki is so anal-retentive"

"What?"

"Go search the dictionary"

"Okay fine, answer my question first"

"Yes, I would like to be your friend", Shizuru said awkwardly, never had she been asked to clarify a relationship in such a way but from the smile Natsuki had on her face, she had guessed it was a small kind of friend making ritual she had.

"So if you're my friend can you stop acting like a person you're not when we're together? It's obvious because some of your actions contradict your character", the other girl shyly requested.

Shizuru was taken aback by the question but nevertheless she gave Natsuki a warm smile and nodded, "I'll try, Natsuki sure is attentive, I wonder if it's only for me"

"N-no! I'm always attentive!"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback end<em>

* * *

><p>Shizuru walked out of the toilet with a towel over her face<p>

"Shizuru are we still going to the red ligh-", She paused when Shizuru took the towel off her face, her glasses weren't on and all Natsuki saw was the blood red crimson eyes of the other. She always knew Shizuru had red eyes, but when her glasses weren't on, there was a whole 'stun' effect to it.

"The red light district?", Shizuru completed for her as she put her glasses back on.

"Yea, red", Natsuki echoed, the way Shizuru had stared right into her own emeralds with those wine red eyes had made her amazingly light. It wasn't due to the shock from the colour, but Shizuru eyes had a certain maturity and depth and the crimson mixed in had only made it look more fantasy like.

Shizuru sat down beside her with curiosity and pointed to her eyes, "You like the colour?"

"No but your eyes are.. I dunno, different"

Shizuru smirked, "different meaning special?"

Natsuki averted her eyes from the crimson below the spectacles; the floor suddenly seemed like an amazing subject to analyse.

_*A little flirting in the morning won't hurt… and besides Natsuki did ask me to be me more often so…*_Shizuru thought as she put her hand on Natsuki's right cheek, "Wanna look closer?"

Natsuki didn't dare reply, saying no would be a lie, saying yes, would make the situation she was already in more awkward.

Shizuru took off her specs once more and closed the distance between them, she hadn't said it but Natsuki's emerald had really caught her eye since the plane flight.

Natsuki felt her cheeks warm up and her ears seemed to burn with heat, she opened her mouth and closed it once more, at the distance they were already at, even her softest whispers could probably heard.

_*Don't worry, I won't take you lips without permission*_, Shizuru said, pulling away from her subject of interest.

Natsuki became brutally honest to what she wanted when she realised Shizuru was pulling away and put up her hands to block Shizuru's retract.

"A-ara"

Natsuki stiffened her shoulders at the sound of the thick Kyoto-ben accent and the back part of her head numbed-in a good way. *What the fuck you doing Kuga!*

*This girl is so horribly innocent with her actions I can't help but feel like… but I don't want her to regret losing- probably her first kiss, and then hate me for it*, Shizuru thought as she stood still in her position, neither back off further nor shortening the distance.

A knock on the door caused both heads to turn.

"Natsuki! Have you gotten ready for the day? Today's going to be a whole day trip mind you", came Mai's voice from outside.

Shizuru decided to make things easier for Natsuki and gently pushed away both the hands around her.

"C-coming"

Shizuru smiled at the fading red on the girl's cheek. _*If you were less innocent I probably would have claimed you already*_

Natsuki unlocked the door and opened it with more force than usual, "What now?"

"Look at you, not washed up and with such a 'I just got out of bed' face, let's get you washed and changed", Mai said in an extremely mother like tone.

"Can you stop bothering me and my life, you always disturb me when I don't want to be", Natsuki groaned before a light red tint appeared on her cheeks when she had remembered what was going on earlier.

"So you were doing something so important you didn't want to be bothered? What can be so important really", both Mai and Shizuru said at the same time, though with different tones.

"N-nothing!", Natsuki shouted at Mai before entering the bath before Mai could pull her back.

Natsuki stared out the window with an extremely irritated groan.

"Ara is something bothering Natsuki?", Shizuru whispered, half the bus was asleep and due to yesterday's incident she didn't mind being a little more natural in front of Natsuki.

"No it's just that… this is just so darned boring"

"Sitting beside me is boring?"

"No I don't mean that, you know I don't", Natsuki said, finally noticing that Shizuru didn't always mean her words.

"Look on the bright side, ten more minutes till we reach"

"Well, yea but apparently, our next stop brings us to some culture museum"

Shizuru frowned, "Culture is good"

"Yea, but we're not frigging tourists, we've got millions of culture talks in school since I was a kid"

Shizuru sighed, the whole trip really was going to be boring and the boredom had already made her so restless she didn't have anything to say to Natsuki. Deciding to be honest she said, "Natsuki.. I'm so bored I can't think up of anything, you start the topic"

"Same here"

"Then swhut the hell up and give Yukino some peace so she can sleep!", Haruka shouted from behind them, waking the entire bus up.

Natsuki ignored the sudden shout until she realised it was aimed at the both of them, "No, you shut up bitch! We weren't really talking that loudly and there you have to go yapping your dogface off, now everybody's going to awake"

"Haruka-chan", Yukino timidly whispered from the back, trying to pull Haruka back so she wouldn't start a fight.

Chie smirked and flipped her phone to lock, she taunted Haruka in an extremely monotonous voice, "And you still call yourself a student councillor" _*Well, at least it won't be so bored if we piss somebody off*_

Haruka was about to sit back down when she heard the insult, "What do you know?"

Yukino sighed and tried to signal Chie a 'stop' sign only to receive a wink back.

"Who you winking at!"

"Oooh someone's a possessive partner", Chie said with a smirk.

"Y-yukino, don't listen to tat thing", Haruka said and attempted to cover the other's ears.

Shizuru chuckled, "thanks for providing entertainment Natsuki"

"Oi! Why you laughing?", another girl from the council started whom Shizuru had identified as a kind girl who apparently had always stood up for the bullied.

Shizuru stuck to silence, she didn't want to get pulled into a talk fight, could attract too much attention and some might start hating her if the councillor had more friends.

The girl made a small growl, "No guts? Don't laugh! What a slut"

"Hey who you calling a slut!", Natsuki spoke up once again.

"The girl sitting beside you, isn't it obvious?"

"Not really", Chie answered in a slow and purposely retarded-sounding tone.

"Whose talking to you shithead"

"Hey hey.. you stand up for Haruka and I stand up for Natsuki anything wrong?", Chie shrugged.

"I don't need you to stand up for me, I'm not a loser who needs numbers to stand, unlike a certain group of-", Natsuki said but was cut-off mid-way when Haruka spoke up

"What?", Haruka said, walking over to her seat.

Shizuru sighed and leaned closer to Natsuki, she was sitting on the outer seat and Haruka was looming over like she had wanted to kill her. _*This might get troublesome*_

Natsuki whispered to Shizuru, "You're quite sadistic if you find this fun"

"I'm not", Shizuru pouted and stared back at her, "but won't this get troublesome?"

"No it happens al-"

"What are you whispering bout'?", Haruka shouted when she noticed the two talking.

"Your arse"

"What?"

"I said-"

"SHUT UP", Midori shouted from her seat at the front, "Or I'll blow your heads off"

Haruka was shocked to silence, she wasn't in Natsuki's class and so never knew their school had such a teacher.

"Get back to your seats!", Midori shouted again, she was recovering from a hangover and the quarrelling students weren't making it any better.

Haruka wanted to protest but was forcefully pulled away by a weak Yukino who had already told the other councillor to stop fighting back.

Chie on the other hand walked over to their seat stealthily, "Yo Natsuki"

"What?", Natsuki spat.

"Why are you so cold? At least say, Good morning gorgeous or hey there", Chie sighed exaggeratedly, "What about you Shizuru, going to ignore me too?"

Shizuru looked up at Chie, not sure how she should reply after a short moment of silence she replied, "Where's Aoi?"

"She's sleeping? Ohh are you interested in her?"

"Don't bother, she's taken", Natsuki deadpanned.

"Not my type", Shizuru said jokingly.

"Ooooh, new student has a preferred type doesn't she?", Chie said, the sudden change in Shizuru's demeannor had shocked her but she had reasoned that SHizuru probably was getting more used to the school and hence had opened up. Her eyes shined with interest, "What's it?"

"Men", Shizuru answered with a smirk.

Natsuki scoffed and Chie sighed.

"I thought I had found a comrade but I was… Wroong", Chie answered dramatically.

"No I was just kidding", Shizuru said with a lopsided smile

"About which?"

"About the fact that Aoi's not my type"

"Oh-hoho challenger arrives", Mai, a seat behind had said in a sing song voice. She had finally awakened from her slumber; her earpieces had helped to block out the sound from the earlier quarrel.

"No, I was just kidding I was kidding about the first one… though At might…", Shizuru trailed off with a small smile.

"Pikachu use iron tail!", Chie said as she squeezed into the two-seater seat both Shizuru and Natsuki where on.

"Ow, fuck off Chie!", Natsuki snarled.

"Defeat me first!"

Natsuki growled, "Articuno! Use blizzard"

"It is super effective", Shizuru said as she covered her mouth and giggled.

Mai laughed along, "Really now, Pokémon? I thought 'Challenger arrives' came from street or virtual fighter"

"I choose Kagemaru then", Shizuru said with a chuckle, the members of the council had smuggled an xbox360 in the council room and every now and then she would watch them play, it was all pretty nostalgic to her.

"Hey, I want that!", Natsuki pouted childishly.

"I choose Aoi!", Chie shouted, eyes lighting up when she remembered that virtua fighter had such a character.

Shizuru gave Chie a wink, "Then I'll just have to beat Aoi up"

"Never", Chie said with a small snarl.

Aoi rubbed her eyes and walked over to the noisy bunch, "It is a draw"

"Aoi! You awake?", Chie said enthusiastically, getting a nod as an answer.

"Thank goodness, you seemed so tired I was worried you were sick", Chie said and pulled Aoi on her lap.

"Hey! This is two seater!", Natsuki growled.

"Ara, you can sit on me then"

Natsuki blushed, "I'm not a kid"

"Natsuki's probably just weight conscious", Mai said matter-of-factly.

"No I'm no-", She was cut off when Shizuru had lifted her up on put her on her own lap.

"L-let me go", Natsuki tried to sound intimidating as she blushed.

"Ice pup is bluuushing", Aoi smiled.

"Hey! Who gave you the permission to call me that!"

"It sounds cute though", Shizuru said, putting her hand around Natsuki's waist to take the place of her buckle.

"Really? No wait- But you still can't call me that!"

"Tsundere", Shizuru faux-sighed.

"No!", Natsuki protested and tried to get off her lap, failing only seconds into her try when Shizuru had hugged her closer, deepening her blush.

"Oh that's just so tsun", Chie agreed.

Natsuki pouted on habit, "Shut up or I'll kill you"

"You're just proving my point", Chie laughed

Natsuki went into a childish tantrum and turned away, ignoring the both of them.

"Aoi, are you tsun too?"

"Nope, I'm just dere dere to you"

Chie laughed and and kissed Aoi's cheek, "You must be yandere then"

Shizuru laughed at the couple. _*Cute pairing*_

"Shizuru, don't you feel awkward staring at the sweet couple interact?", Mai said with a small dreamy sigh.

"I'm used to it", Shizuru said without much thought.

"Oh?", Chie eyed her, interesting in digging up what she had meant.

Shizuru realised what she had let slip and tried to change the topic, the bus stopping, however had saved her from the trouble of having to think a topic up.

The group fifty students got off the bus with haste, nobody wanted to stay in it any longer.

They entered the museum where the guide had taught everything they already knew.

They passed the history of Japanese art and reach the language section; where Natsuki started to get irritated at how they were learning like tourists.

"Japanese is written with a combination of three scripts: hiragana, derived from the Chinese cursive script, katakana, derived as a shorthand from Chinese characters, and kanji, imported from China. The Latin alphabet, rōmaji, is also often used in modern Japanese, especially for company names and logos, advertising, and when inputting Japanese into a computer", the tour guide said with enthusiasm, managing the whole sentence in a breath.

"The school is so screwed up, they think we don't know this stuff?", Natsuki said to Chie, who was too busy paying attention to Aoi to listen.

Shizuru looked around the museum, "I enjoyed the art part though"

"Well then good luck with the rest you still have five sections to like", Natsuki replied sarcastically.

Mai smiled, "At least we're going to a strawberry farm later"

Natsuki groaned and dragged her voice as she talked, "I haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate strawsss"

"Then there's the trip tonight", Shizuru said with a smile, her comment seemed to have worked and Natsuki immediately perked up.

"Such a kid", Mai sighed, thinking it was the hotel check-in that Natsuki was looking forward to walking off to catch up with Yukino.

"Shizuru", the blue haired girl said as she sat down on the floor.

"Ara, what is it?"

"How come you can look so… I don't know… like you can continue standing so upright even though you're so bored"

"Isn't that normal?"

"No, when you get bored, you get restless, then you start leaning your weight on one leg and then you give up and start slouching, that's normal"

"Ara, so if I were normal…", Shizuru said, slowly sitting down beside Natsuki to try and look at things from Natsuki's point of view "I'm supposed to sit, right in the middle of everything when I'm bored?"

"We're not in the middle of everything, we're just sitting down. Behind a crowd listening to a boring woman"

"This is actually quite comfortable, but not a good habit to develop", Shizuru said, relaxing her back and leaning against the wall.

Chie joined the two girls and sat beside Shizuru with Aoi in tow, "Shizuru, don't listen to her, this isn't normal behaviour"

"Then why are you sitting?", Natsuki said.

"I'm special", Chie said and tilted her head up.

Mai walked back to the group and joined them on the floor when she couldn't find her partner, "What's this? Flashmob?"

"No, just a group of bored students", Aoi said her tone reflecting how she was feeling.

Natsuki ignored the rest and plugged in her iPod, leaning on the wall behind her. Chie continued talking about how the school's council should change the itinerary.

Shizuru turned to Natsuki, staring at the blue-haired girl who had shut her eyes.

She wanted to listen to what Natsuki was listening to, she was curious as to what the girl listened to yet she didn't want to disturb the girl by talking to her. Putting her finger on her chin in thought, she thought up an idea. Taking out a pen she had put in her sling bag she wrote 'Care to share the music?' on her palm and tapped Natsuki lightly.

Natsuki stared at her palm for a long time before raising her eyebrow, "No"

Shizuru pouted and continued to stare at the girl, finally giving up when Natsuki closed her eyes again.

Looking around the museum she tried to look for something to daze at but gave up when all she saw were the few corners in the room. Turning back to Natsuki she took a long look at the girl.

_*Ara ara Natsuki has very nice features so to say, she probably doesn't bother much with up keeping her looks though. Lucky girl, pretty without trying*, Shizuru thought and unconsciously smiled._

* * *

><p><em>Flashback- start of second year in school<br>_

* * *

><p>"Ara ara where did Ahn go? I had to stay in this room all lonely and without company for years"<p>

"My contacts became too dry, took them out", Ahn Lu replied, sitting down on a chair in the council room.

"You have a degree?", Shizuru said curiously as she typed in the finishing touches of her work.

"I wear them for colour I don't like how my eyes are grey, bores people"

"Grey is special, I don't see what's wrong"

"I prefer hazel brown I guess", Ahn said rubbing her eyes.

Shizuru put the computer to sleep and stood up to stretch, "It's already seven, not going home yet? The school's almost empty"

"Not yet, as the vice-president I should at least stay till the president finishes"

Shizuru nodded and thanked Ahn, "Thanks for waiting, would've been lonely if you didn't"

"You're welcome, you know… your features are so pretty you don't even need to upkeep them to look perfect", Ahn said with a small adoring sigh.

"That's not true, I do put effort in keeping them up"

"Yea but not much"

Shizuru laughed, covering her mouth to be polite, "Ahn should start keeping long hair"

"I can't tie my hair and must you always speak in third-person?", Ahn lu said with a small frown

"You can learn, I can teach you and what's wrong with talking in third person", Shizuru pouted and carefully sat on the council room desk.

"No thank you Kaichou, and it's weird when you talk that way"

"I've been doing it since I was a child, you're the first person to say it's weird"

"Sometimes I wonder how you get half a school of fans with such weird behaviour"

Shizuru raised a brow, "Ahn's my vice-chairman of the council and one of the only people who isn't, apparently, attracted to me and some kind of charisma my fans claim I have"

"What? you want to have a fan around you when you work? That'd be a bother", Ahn pushed her hairband back.

"No, but well, it makes me feel weird", Shizuru said as she got off the table and walked toward where Ahn was sitting.

"Why? Hurts your pride?", Ahn said challengingly, the both of them had been voted into their respective places only a few weeks back and truth be told, she didn't really like Shizuru before they had to work together. Though the more time she spent with the girl, the more she had liked her; as a friend.

"No, it's just that I'm a little bit interested in you", Shizuru said with a devilish smirk and tilted Ahn's chin up with a finger.

"Interested as in? Lust? Love?", Ahn said with curiosity, she knew Shizuru wouldn't touch anybody who didn't give her permission.

"Neither, just an interest"

"Really?", Ahn said, not backing off when Shizuru came closer.

"Does Ahn have somebody on her mind?", Shizuru whispered and tilted her head, they were so close she could hear Ahn's breathing.

"No, not yet and I don't go breaking my heart by falling for people who flirt without love", Ahn replied, staring into Shizuru's alluring red eyes.

"Then let's just play around till you find somebody", Shizuru smiled and put both her hands on Ahn's chair, locking her between her arms.

Ahn looked away, giving Shizuru's proposal a thought, "Yea I guess that would work"

Shizuru smirked and closed the gap between their lips.

Ahn pulled back seconds later, she had wanted to confirm a hypothesis she had came up with after seeing Shizuru flirt for an approximate three weeks , "Is this what you do cause you're lonely?"

Shizuru didn't answer and lowered a hand to the top button of Ahn's uniform.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback end<em>

* * *

><p>"Oi Natsuki, Shizuru, the guide is moving off somewhere else, care to stand up before other visitors think the museum welcomes hobos?", Chie said and stood up, helping Aoi up after she had stretched.<p>

Mai and the other two had then followed the guide to a different location

Natsuki opened her eyes and stood up, taking out a earpiece from one side of her ear, "Shizuru"

Shizuru slowly stood up, pouting when she heard her elbow crack from the movement, "I'm getting stiff"

Natsuki smiled, "Told you, you were old, old hag"

The blue-haired girl then stood there, not walking off till Shizuru had finished stretching and followed suit.

"Thanks for waiting"

"You don't actually have to thank somebody for that, it was only a few seconds"

"Well yea, but if you had just walked off I would feel neglected by my travel partner"

Natsuki shrugged and put her earpieces back in, "Survive it, four more stops till we go to straw farm"

* * *

><p>hopefully this didnt feel like a waste of time.. thanks for the support ^^<p>

last chapter i got a few more e-mails for reviews and i was like: I must be dreaming..NOT! :)


	11. Chapter 11

sorry for the long break.. i was busy with going out and final fantasy 13 XD

I kind of hazy with what I should judge my writing with now.. but just hoping you would enjoy it. I dont really know how it is like to read it. Hopefully i maintain quality this time round ^^

thanks for the support as always.. it means more than you know

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTERT 11-Cute?<strong>

* * *

><p>Natsuki yawned, took a deep breath and scanned her surroundings. The strawberry farm was a small plot of land with a few net-made greenhouses that took care of patches of strawberry shrubs. The whole place was bare land; the only building in sight was the plot owner's house.<p>

Shizuru followed Natsuki's actions, braking out of her daze only when scissors where placed in her hand.

"You can cut as many strawberries as you like, but remember, if you plan on bringing any out, they have to be paid for", Midori-their teacher in charge for the trip shouted before walking into one of the net-made tents, followed by excited students.

The blue-haired girl trudged into a relatively empty tent and yawned once more inside. Shizuru caught on to the yawn and mimicked her actions unintentionally.

The both stood in the almost empty tent and stared at the strawberry filled shrubs. The air was fresh but it was in the afternoon and the area was heating up, not to mention Shizuru was recovering from her motion sickness due to the bus-ride there.

Shizuru yawned a third time and finally decided to move her feet despite how restless she was feeling, taking small steps toward the nearest bush. She kneeled down and looked at the strawberry closest to her, pulling the small red berry into her warm grasp.

Natsuki stared at Shizuru and went down to squat beside her, "Strawberries suck"

Shizuru pouted, "Natsuki shouldn't talk like that in front of the strawberries, they would get hurt"

"They don't have feeling dumbass"

"Yes they do, have you read up the research on water studies and the change of water in different surroundings? All the plant studies?"

"Some aren't scientifically proven yet", the blue-haired girl answered back and plopped on the floor, lazy to squat.

"Natsuki's skirt is going to get dirty if she continues to sit on the soil"

"Like I care"

Shizuru looked back at the strawberry in her hands and ran a thumb over it, "Strawberry hairs are so prickly"

"You just hurt it's feelings", Natsumki replied monotonously.

"That's not a bad thing, it's an adaptation to its surroundings"

"Who cares", Natsuki replied, watching Shizuru cut the strawberry off the bush.

Shizuru stared at the strawberry for a few seconds before looking toward Natsuki, "you mean we can just eat it like that?"

"I guess", the blue-haired girl shrugged.

Shizuru eyed at the fruit with a cynical stare before biting off the tip of the strawberry.

"So? How does it taste?"

"Sweet", Shizuru said with a satisfied smile.

Natsuki looked at the strawberry bushes and pouted, debating on whether to try one.

The older girl noticed her stare and held out the strawberry in her hand, "Try it"

Natsuki looked at the strawberry and then to Shizuru, "It's really nice?"

Shizuru nodded, and pushed the strawberry in front of Natsuki's mouth.

The younger girl took the strawberry away, embarrassed by the fact that Shizuru wanted to feed her. She gave the strawberry one more stare and chewed off half of what was left.

Shizuru grinned, "How is it"

Natsuki stared at her in silence and squinted her eyes, "Fuck, it's damn sour, you lied!"

Shizuru chuckled, and cut off a bigger strawberry from the bush, "Natsuki shouldn't swear, this one is sweeter"

"I'm not eating strawberries anymore, I hate strawberries but because you said it was nice I tried it, you have scarred me for life!", Natsuki groaned semi-dramatically, though it was more or less true, she never did like sour things.

Shizuru giggled and pushed the strawberry in Natsuki's hands, "trust me the bigger ones are sweeter"

Natsuki pouted and look away, turning back immediately with a small blush when she spotted Chie share a strawberry with Aoi; without hands.

"Stupid X rated couple", Natsuki scowled, subconsciously taking the strawberry out of Shizuru's hands and chewing off a small portion.

The older girl hadn't heard what Natsuki had said but was surprised when Natsuki had eaten the strawberry without any protest even though she had just made an anti-strawberry statement seconds before, "Sweet isn't it?"

"Them? No! Seriously, get a roo-", Natsuki paused and stopped chewing, noticing what she had just eaten.

"Ara", Shizuru chuckled when she followed Natsuki's line of sight to get a better idea of what Natsuki was talking about.

Natsuki kept to her silence after the first bite and took another after she had swallowed, "It is pretty sweet"

"I never knew Natsuki saw Chie and Aoi as a sweet couple"

"N-no! The strawberry!"

"Ofcourse, it's hand-picked by Shizuru", she replied, crawling to a shrub with more strawberries.

Natsuki popped the last of the strawberry in her mouth and followed Shizuru with a sigh, she really didn't feel like moving around much.

"Natsuki!", Shizuru exclaimed like a child.

"What?", the other replied with curiosity.

Shizuru pointed to a strawberry half a metre away, the strawberry was different; bigger and redder, it was about two times the size of the ones you could find in supermarkets.

Natsuki groaned and followed the older girl to the said berry, "It's so big it's out of shape"

"No it isn't", Shizuru pouted and covered the strawberry, she had always believed that plants had feelings and was trying to cover all sound entry points of the berry so it would hear the insult, "It's just more rectangular"

The younger girl smirked, "It's disfigured"

"No it isn't", Shizuru said and looked back at the strawberry, she pulled it further out and cut off the only connection it had with the shrub.

"Who's hurting the plant more I wonder"

Shizuru look at the strawberry and grasped it in one hand, she had to stretch her fingers over the fruit so it fit nicely in her hand.

The emerald-eyed girl looked at her older counterpart and then back at the fruit, an idea came up in her mind. Bringing up both her hands, she clasped Shizuru's hand and squeezed it tightly.

A small squish was heard and juice leaked out from both their hands. Shizuru felt the liquid spread over her palm.

Natsuki laughed, squishing a strawberry was more fun then she thought it would have been.

Shizuru pouted and stared back at Natsuki, looking into the other's emerald eyes.

"What?", Natsuki stared back at Shizuru's thick framed glasses.

"You killed it", Shizuru accused, looking at the flat and 'bleeding' fruit in her hand.

Natsuki shrugged but then remembered how Shizuru had stared at the fruit with a small childish gaze earlier on and started to succumb to guilt.

The crimson-eyed girl sighed and slowly released the broken berry down onto the soil.

"Hey, that's not fair"

Shizuru looked up at Natsuki, not understanding what she had meant.

"You make it seem like I just committed a crime", Natsuki said as she rested her two hands on the soil in front of her and leaned toward Shizuru.

"So now you know you're wrong?", the older girl said and leaned in closer.

"No"

Shizuru turned away and crossed her arms, "Well then"

"What?", Natsuki asked, wondering what her partner could come up with to convince her that she was in the wrong.

"Kuga Natsuki has been found guilty of damaging public property and and shall receive a restraining order; stay one metre away from Fujino Shizuru for the whole trip in the strawberry farm"

Natsuki raised a brow.

"Case closed, court ends", Shizuru said as she stood up and walked to another bush.

"You serious? All I did was squish a straw"

"Precisely! That strawberry was the biggest I could find!", Shizuru pouted.

"You'll find some other"

"And the strawberry had to withstand all the bads in the air before it could grow to such a size and you had just destroyed it completely"

"This is a green house environment, how many 'bads' can there be?"

Shizuru didn't answer and continued to hunt for more berries. She lowered herself down to another ripe looking berry and cut its stalk.

"Oh come on…", Natsuki said with a small frown and looked around to find another big strawberry.

The other girl continued ignoring her and sampled the strawberry she had just cut off, smiling when it was nicer than she had expected.

* * *

><p>"Mou, Shizuru!", the younger girl whined minutes later when she couldn't find one that was bigger.<p>

Shizuru's smile widened at Natsuki's small plea for attention but continued to ignore her.

"Appeal! Court appeal, re-open the case"

Shizuru paused in thought, remembering the time at school when she had wanted to take a picture of Natsuki in the classroom but couldn't, "Ok then, if Natsuki were to pose with a strawberry I would forgive her"

"That's random"

Shizuru pulled out her phone, and passed Natsuki the half-bitten strawberry she was holding, "Hold it like you've just eaten it and smile"

The model forced a smile, held it up by the small blades of green and put it in front of her chin, "Like that?"

"Natural smile"

"It is"

"No, you look constipated", the older girl exaggerated, finding a better view to take a shot.

Natsuki frowned and looked at the strawberry she was holding and the urge to squash the strawberry came back. She groaned and pushed the urge away.

The camera woman gave up on trying to get Natsuki to smile, "Okay then put it in your mouth and frown like the strawberry's sour"

"What?"

"It's such a simple job"

"But it's already half-bitten!"

"Ara, I never knew Natsuki was saliva conscious", Shizuru said and searched the place for another nicer looking berry, stopping when Natsuki had obeyed her command.

Natsuki wanted to answer back but made a small pout and then placed the strawberry in her mouth, sinking her teeth in for grip. In seconds a frown appeared and her eyes narrowed, the strawberry was sweet yet sour and the taste was making her cringe.

"Fufu, Natsuki is such a natural model", Shizuru said, taking her time with the phone camera.

Natsuki's expression eventually relaxed when the sourness wore off, she looked back at the other girl and cocked her head, speaking in a muffled voice, "Done?"

Shizuru walked up to Natsuki and helped her take out the photo-shoot prop. Natsuki blushed at the gesture, blushing harder when a small bit of her saliva followed out, "I-I could have done it myself!"

Shizuru had a small lopsided smile, the way Natsuki let her pull the strawberry away had made it look like she had just kissed somebody else, the fact that she had swallowed and blushed after made it more so. _*Your simple innocent actions make it seem like I'm doing something mature-rated to you.. really now Natsuki, how amazingly natural can you get at such things*_

"Natsuki's hands have been on the ground, it's not very hygienic to touch food", Shizuru said as slowly put the strawberry into her mouth, careful not to eat in the leaves.

"I touched it already and you're still eating it, talk about hygiene", Natsuki said licking her lips discreetly to get rid of the little bit of saliva.

"You held it by the leafy part just now, it's safe", Shizuru sighed_ *There you go again, doing it all so sensually, only if you weren't a minor*_

Natsuki looked away, "So now you have no reason to ignore me, I did what you wanted"

"How old are you Natsuki?"

"17, isn't it obvious?"

"So you aren't really a minor"

"Yea.. I guess, depending on what you mean by minor, movies or drinking, my birthday's in august so I'm going to be eighteen this year", Natsuki replied, amazed by how quickly Shizuru kept jumping topics.

Shizuru stared at her in thought wondering if she should ask about her private life.

"Why? Is it about the red light district?"

"Well, yes and no… legal age for drinking in japan is twenty…", Shizuru sighed again_*and the legal age for sexual in Japan is thirteen, what are they thinking really.. if I were to go by the system of other countries it would be sixteen, either way she isn't really a minor*_

"Are you thinking of cancelling the trip?", the younger girl pouted.

"No… since you want to go that much", the older girl replied calmly. _*Why am I even thinking about this…*_

"Good, cause' I really want to see how the neon lights look like close up"

"Your reasons are really simple huh?", the red-eyed girl chuckled and stared at the slightly shorter girl in from of her._*I mean... well, it does make sense since she's being so.. alluring. So it's not any different from the times when I flirt to get people in my bed*_

"What else?", Natsuki said as if there was no other possibility.

Shizuru opened her mouth to ask but closed it again, earning a curious eye brow raise from the shorter girl._*Saying it this way kind of makes me feel hurt... I mean she is my friend, not somebody I just picked up out of boredom. But I never do think about playing around with my friends*_ It was a policy Shizuru had kept so her friendships wouldnt complicate

"Yea?"

"Natsuki?" _*Maybe it's just cause' I dont know... I'll leave it to some other time, there's still a few long bus trips for thinking anyway*_

Said girl raised an eyebrow, "Yea?"

"Have you ever… are you a virgin?"

"N-na", Natsuki stuttered and blushed, "W-why are you so random?"

"Na as in no?", Shizuru answered with a bit of a shock.

"No, I was just shocked"

"So you are?"

"Yes…", Natsuki trailed off.

"Then what if you get tempted at the red-light district and lose it to somebody you don't really know?"

The shorter girl was taken aback by the question and looked into Shizuru's spectacle covered eyes, "W-why would I be?"

"I don't know, teenagers these days", Shizuru chuckled, deciding lighten the conversation.

"Hey! You're a teenager too!"

"I'm turning twenty"

"In almost a year"

"True…", Shizuru said, crossing her arms with a smile. _*the red-light district isn't very dangerous unless you actually go places you shouldn't anyway*_

"I'm gonna borrow Chie's DSLR for the mini outing", Natsuki said with a slightly higher tone due to her excitement.

"Chie doesn't seem like the kind to let somebody play with her baby so easily"

"She has two DSLRs, not counting Aoi's, haven't you heard? That stupid flirt collects cameras and film"

Shizuru turned back to the direction she last saw Chie, "Interesting hobby"

Natsuki unlocked her iPod to check the timing, "Ha! We're going to check in to the hotel in an hour's time, should almost be time to report back to the bus"

The older girl looked crestfallen, "I wanted to get more strawberries.."

"It's fine! We can come back another time", Natsuki took a picture of her home screen and crossed her arms.

The chestnut haired girl had a devilish smirk on, "We?"

"W-well, I mean you, but I could follow if you wanted", the younger girl blushed.

"Natsuki's being so Tsun!", Shizuru giggled and placed both her hands on a side of her cheek.

"W-what? No! a-and stop acting like a fangirl!", she replied flustered. _*S-shizuru's kinda… I don't know… squishy? No not that, I just feel like… hugging her to bits.. w-what do you call that feeling?*_

"Ara ara, does Natsuki have a huge fangirl following?", Shizuru said, genuinely interested.

"N-not really, but I do have some", it was the first time she had admitted that those irritating jump-about retards were her fans._*Oh yea… I remember… Mai had told me she would get a mofu mofu squishy or something feeling when Tate was blushing or scratching the back of his head in awkwardness.. so I'm feeling the same to Shizuru then Shizuru is…*_

Shizuru put a hand on her chin in thought, "It's not a big surprise that such an adorable girl has fans though"

_*Shizuru's cute*_ Natsuki blushed at the thought _*W-well kind of... kind of cute*_

"Natsuki?"

"N-nothing, race you there! Last one gets a slap on their cheek!", Natsuki said to brake off Shizuru's curious stare; it was getting her really nervous. She broke off into a run, jumping over a few bushes before running onto the main track toward the bus.

Shizuru stood there for a while, "Natsuki's so childish and random". But decided to follow suit when she heard the last part of her sentence.

Chie held Aoi's hands in her own and leaned in on the other girl, "So? How did that strawberry taste?"

Aoi blushed and held off an answer so she could look at her partner's expectant face for a longer time, "Hmmm…"

"Hmm?"

Aoi was about to answer when she heard a familiar voice from a few bushes away.

Chie turned to look at where the noise had come from and caught sight of Shizuru pouncing on a running Natsuki, "Oh! Upskirt!" she shouted on reflex.

"They really look like they get along don't they?", Aoi said, ignoring what Chie had said earlier.

"Yea… they both wear blue…"

"C-Chie!", Aoi shouted and smacked the back of her girlfriend's head.

"I was just stating the facts…", the other whispered in reply.

Aoi put an arm around Chie's neck in an effort to strangle her, but lost all strength when the other girl had caught her off-guard with a kiss on the lips.

Chie pulled away when Aoi got breathless.

"I-I really cant stand you", Aoi groaned in a small blush.

"Oi! You two idiots! Stop hugging in the middle of a darned strawberry farm, it's not as romantic as you youngsters think it is! Report back to the bus! Now!", Midori shouted from a yard away.

"Geez, seeing them act like that reminds me that I'm already hitting my late-twenties…"

* * *

><p>This is getting alittle draggy isnt it.. but i'm still gonna drag it more... sorry.. when I started this story I was going for more of subtle... so it'll be a bit slower<p>

Thanks for reading! comments welcome! ^^

nomask: smart and funny lines? I-I dont spot any! *stressed*. Thanks for the review though ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Oh btw, tomorrow is Shizuru's bday =D actually by the time i post this, it's today. actually was done with this chapter yesterday but I saved it for today since it was Shizuru's biirthday. Also, i'm posting this at 12am japan time so it's her bitrhday now(if you're reading this withtin 24 hours of posting the chapter)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY FUJINO SHIZURU!~

as for this chapter.. when i was re-reading it I was listening to music so... I dont really know what i'm reading. (blur mode now.. so, uhm point out any mistakes if possible)

oh and would you mind if I changed the rating to M sometime later?

Going to publish this when japan time hits 00:00.. shall leave this page to the publish page.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 12- Closer<strong>

* * *

><p>Mai stepped out of the bus for what seemed like the fifteenth time that day, she let out a small gasp in awe when she saw the hotel, "I never knew our budget school would let us stay in such a hotel"<p>

"Of course they would, the council had to submit two whole proposals for this!", Haruka shouted and walked toward the entrance.

"Geez, wouldn't that just be the council seniors wanting a better hotel?", Mai answered back, the whole ride had consisted of Haruka shouting to Yukino about assignments despite the fact that they were only a seat apart and Mai was on the verge of wanting to tape up the girl's mouth.

"No! servant leadership is key!", the loud-mouthed girl shouted back.

Mai decided to keep quiet so Haruka would keep silent for a longer time. Yukino gave Mai an apologetic smile and ran up to join Haruka.

"Yo Mai", Tate said from the back.

"Tate!", the orange-haired girl exclaimed and hugged the tall boy, "If not for you I would have kidnapped that girl and tortured her till she was too traumatized to speak up for life"

"It's amazing how you can still look so adorable talking about such things", the yellow-haired boy hugged back with a light blush.

"That's because I'm with you"

"N-not really, you're always this cute…", Tate trailed off as his ear went red, "I-I'll go help you get your luggage.

"Teacher says to meet at the lobby of the hotel after you're done with the luggages!",Mai couldn't control her Cheshire cat grin and stood there motionless for a few minutes as she looked at Tate diligently shifting the remaining luggage.

* * *

><p>The four members of the newer clique sat near the lift lobby, waiting for the teachers to be done with the room checks. Chie was asleep on Aoi's lap while Aoi was busy texting a family member of hers and was more than in her own world. Natsuki was complaining about the waiting time and Shizuru was sitting beside her on the lobby floor, listening to the complaints and curses her trip-partner was mumbling.<p>

"Ara ara, Natsuki should be more patient, patience is a virtue"

"Sure is", Mai sighed and sat down beside her friends, she had walked back into the hotel when Tate was done with his task.

"You've got the patience of a mother, what could you possibly know?", Natsuki groaned , resting her head on her arm.

"Or so I thought, but never did I know that I would be spending an entire trip with a girl who shouts in my ear every few minutes", Mai said melodramatically.

Shizuru chuckled, "You mean that girl in the council who hangs out with Yukino?"

"You know her?", Mai and Natsuki said in unison.

"Other than from the bus quarrel, she was the one who had greeted me and brought me to the classroom blocks on my first day in school"

Mai sighed and stared expectantly at the lift landing, waiting for a teacher to arrive.

"Does she have a crush on Yukino or something?", Shizuru asked matter-of-factly.

"I think so", Chie said with a detective tone, waking up from her ten minute quick nap on Aoi's lap.

Aoi flipped her phone close, "sure looks that way though"

"Might be just a close friendship", to Mai, Haruka didn't look like somebody who would hide her crushes.

Natsuki wasn't much very interested in people who weren't close, but listened on anyway.

"But don't you think that the way she looks at Yukino is a little different?", Chie whispered.

"You make her sound like a pedo", Shizuru sighed, "Besides, my cousin had told me that most girls here where hetero so the chance is lower, yes?"

"Your cousin, as in Reito Kanzaki?", Aoi asked to confirm if the source of information was reliable.

Shizuru replied with a nod started to play with the keychains she had hung on her phone.

"Makes it more reliable that way, but Haruka might be the minority, like us", Chie laughed, "comrade appears!"

"That being said, are you hetero?", Chie, being extremely straightforward, had asked Shizuru, "You've joked about it on the bus but you haven't actually made it clear"

Shizuru put a finger on her chin, she wasn't very clear of it herself even though she had just assumed she was lesbian; her attraction to woman was one thing she knew for sure. Yet, she had never had a real crush in her life, most it could get would have been infatuation. She decided to change the point of interest in the conversation, "is Natsuki hetero?"

Chie and Aoi turned to the quiet blue-haired girl, curious about how she would reply.

Natsuki paused and gave the question a thought, "I don't know"

"You're almost past puberty and you don't know!", Mai asked matter-of-factly, she was concerned about how little her friend had thought about matters of the heart.

"When was the last time you've had a crush?", Chie asked.

Natsuki had a deep set frown, "I don't know, I don't think I had.."

The answer made both Mai and Chie stare at Natsuki suspiciously, "you're seventeen already…Are you A-sexual?"

"What the fuck is A-sexual?"

"It's when you don't fall in love with anybody", Shizuru said calmly, she had a feeling Natsuki wasn't one.

Natsuki put some thought into the subject. She was about to give up when Midori-sensei had exited the lift.

"Ok rooms are ready, line up in twos, one room for every pair"

"Wow, the school really is putting in a lot of money for this stay", Mai said as she walked away to find Yukino.

The rest of the students lined up obediently, they all wanted to see how it looked in the rooms.

The hotel rooms had a very 'yellow' feel, the walls were beige and the bed blankets were brown all the other furniture was wooden and hence, brown. It gave off a warm feeling despite the air-conditioners being turned on. The toilets had marble flooring and, as most air conditioned toilets- were extremely cold.

Mai stepped into the room before Natsuki could, she opened the balcony doors for air-ventilation and knocked every room door, checked for bedbugs.

Shizuru smiled at the motherly display of the girl, "must be good having such a friend around"

Natsuki growled, "Not really"

"All done and ready! Natsuki, leave your toothbrush in the toilet so you don't have to dig it out in the morning, I've washed all the cups and rinsed the boiler so they're safe to use"

"Get out", came the cold reply.

"You're welcome", Mai smiled and walked out of the room, heading in the direction of Tate's.

Natsuki closed the door after Shizuru had pulled their luggage in.

She did as Mai had told and immediately went into the toilet for a bath so she could change out into more comfortable clothes and test the bed.

Shizuru on the other hand, had taken her time unpacking her daily necessities from her luggage. When she was done she had taken a seat on the dressing table in the room, her shoulders were aching from the uncomfortable ride on the bus but she didn't want to sit on the bed; afraid that she would dirty the sheets with her dirty clothing.

She let out a small sigh and leaned back against the wall. _*Ara ara, was Natsuki serious when she had said she had never thought about her sexual orientation? Well, it does make sense if she's straight since most of the straight people don't question themselves at all, it's like natural to fall in love with a guy and they never think about other options*_

Shizuru pouted and remembered how much Chie had seemed to want comrades, it had seemed to have an influence on her; some part of her really wanted Natsuki to be a 'comrade'.

The chestnut-haired girl closed her eyes, took off her glasses and took in a deep breath. She went through the chances of Natsuki being a 'comrade' through the daily activities she did and her body language toward different people. Yet she had only known the girl for a short period of time; it wasn't really possible to come to a conclusion.

She exhaled when she heard sounds of the shower stop. _*Natsuki must have finished bathing*_

Deciding to leave the answer for a later time, she got up and took out her soap and clothes.

Natsuki came out of the toilet moments later, her hair was let down and dripping wet. She sat down on the bed closer to the balcony and pulled up her hair with the already-wet towel.

Shizuru took a second to look the girl over, she had changed into three quarter cargo shorts and a dark blue oversized jacket which probably consisted of only a bra under the material. With her hair tied up by the smaller towel Shizuru could see her entire face clearly. She took her time to thoroughly look her features over, the well-defined jawline of the girl was what had caught Shizuru's attention the most; it was what made the colour of her skin stand out. Another reason was more or less the fact that if Shizuru had slowly traced her jawline with her eyes, she would have a clear view of the girl's pink lips.

"Shizuru?", Natsuki questioned when she saw the girl stand in a daze for more than a minute.

Shizuru jolted out of her thoughts and hugged her towel closer, "D-did Natsuki call me?"

"Yea… you seemed to be distracted so I figured I'd remind you that you were going to bathe, at least that's what it looked like. A-are you blushing, what for?", the younger girl asked innocently.

Shizuru immediately placed her palms on her cheeks, she knew that when she was caught blushing, her blush would intensify, "Ara ara, Natsuki is so cute in that outfit that I can't help but fan-girl"

"Yea right, like I would believe that, what are you thinking of?"

Shizuru smiled, _*reverse psychology worked*_, "I already told you"

"Whatever, anyway when you're ready to sneak out after dinner, tell me, I'll go change up"

The older girl decided to try and find out if her 'nothing underneath' hypothesis was right, "Isn't Natsuki already changed up?"

"Yea, kind of, I still need to wear my shirt though", Natsuki said as she took out her iPod and untangled her earpieces.

*Score* Shizuru thought playfully and let a faux-frown appear, "Isn't Natsuki scared I would harm her?"

"Harm me? How?", the girl was too busy with her earpieces to actually think about Shizuru's hint.

"Nevermind", the older girl said and went into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Shizuru stepped out of the bathroom ten minutes later and took her clothes to the plastic bag she had prepared for dirty laundry.<p>

Natsuki was lying on the hotel bed with her eyes open and her music blasting.

The crimson-eyed girl took her time to pack her clothes and check the time, it was seven sharp, time for dinner. She walked over to Natsuki's bed and sat on the side, effectively earning her attention, "Natsuki?"

Said girl took off her earpieces so she could hear Shizuru, "Yea?"

"Score", Shizuru said with a small smile.

"Huh?"

"Natsuki finally took off her earpieces to talk to me, shows that I'm not just another person"

Natsuki blushed, "I told you, you are my friend didn't I?"

"Want to skip dinner?"

"Huh?"

"As in, leave for the district in about ten minutes"

Natsuki's emerald eyes shined with anticipation after she had heard Shizuru's sentence, "Sure!"

Shizuru laughed, "Let's wait for our hair to dry first, it's not good to go out into the air-polluted streets with wet hair"

Natsuki nodded and continued to stare at the ceiling, not bothering to put her earpieces back on.

The two sat in comfortable silence until a thought had hit her mind.

"So, has Natsuki found out what she is yet?"

"What am I?", Natsuki turned to look at Shizuru in confusion.

"Straight, A, lesbian…", Shizuru trailed off, decisively putting her most possible sexual orientation as the last. No matter how much she wanted Natsuki to be in the camaraderie, she didn't want the girl to jump to conclusions. Firstly it could hurt those around her, especially is she picks up a girlfriend and then decides she is straight. Secondly, it was a fact that most of the people in the world were still homophobic.

Natsuki went silent for a while, "No, not yet I think"

"What are the chances, what do you think you are?"

"I have no idea", the younger girl said as she placed her iPod to her right and slowly sat up.

"Maybe you're bi-sexual?"

Natsuki shrugged, it seemed as though it felt normal to be any of them, except A-sexual. _*probably because of the people I hang out with*_

Shizuru let herself trace Natsuki's jaw line again, and said a bit louder than a whisper, "Want to test it out?"

Natsuki cocked her head to the side, "How?"

"I can't help you with the guy part, but…", Shizuru adjusted her position on the bed.

"Ok, if you have a way", Natsuki said, not knowing what Shizuru was thinking.

The chestnut haired girl took off her spectacles; she didn't want it to get in the way.

The action effectively caught Natsuki's emeralds and the younger girl found herself taking in a deep breath.

Shizuru lifted her hand onto Natsuki's cheek. _*Hopefully this doesn't get in the way of our friendship if you get uncomfortable*_

"Sh-Shizuru?" Natsuki questioned, not backing away.

"Tell me if you get uncomfortable", Shizuru leaned closer and felt her shoulder's and neck heat up the closer she got.

Shizuru felt the heat rush to her head and she swallowed, stopping right before Natsuki's nose, she could hear the younger girl's breathing clearly at such a distance.

Natsuki kept silent, her cheeks were a few shades dark red and what Shizuru was doing didn't feel normal but it definitely did not feel wrong, when Shizuru had stopped close it had made her heart tug and she had felt she wanted the distance to close further. _*So what do I want after she gets closer?*_

Shizuru wanted to go closer and catch Natsuki's lips with her own, but the fear that Natsuki would stop being a friend had made her freeze in her actions. There was hovering, yearning need to close the distance and embrace the girl, the feeling was new, it felt warmer and less lustful. _*Maybe I'm just a bit too stressed now*_, she thought, even though something didn't feel right about that conclusion.

Shizuru decided to pull away, leaving a cold distance between the two, "So how was it?"

Natsuki sat there in silence, she didn't feel like replying, the whole experience felt new yet it made her want more.

The older girl tightened her fists. _*maybe she's so uncomfortable with it that she doesn't want to talk to me?*_ She stood up to get a cup of water to quench her suddenly dry mouth, if her guess was right, Natsuki probably needed more time to herself.

Shizuru stood up and walked toward the boiler, she filled it up and left it to boil, tea really could calm the heat she was feeling now. She then walked to her luggage for a bottle of mineral water, the whole time she had not turned to look at Natsuki, who was still sitting on the bed.

Shizuru noticed the phone she had originally used back from her other school, she had brought it along in case her dad had decided to call; chances were low, but it was usually important when he called. Flipping open the phone, she was shocked that she had over a hundred messages unread; it was only a few days since she had last checked. She put the phone aside, not wanting to check the messages, she didn't want to see a message from Ahn, it would only make her feel worse than how she was already feeling.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>The council room was empty; it was already eight and almost everybody had gone home. The school opened till nine, especially since the dorms were near school and the principal only went home after ten.<p>

"Ahn", Shizuru whispered as she ran a hand over the other girl's abdomen.

Said girl let out a small satisfied sigh and kissed Shizuru's ear in answer.

Shizuru mimicked her sigh and the two teenagers sat in the middle of the classroom in silence.

Ahn shifted her position on Shizuru's lap, both the girl's only had their shirt's slung over their shoulders, "You know, I think I got my eye on somebody"

Shizuru chuckled, "Ara ara, who has the honour to recieve affection from my vice-president?"

"Some girl from softball", Ahn replied and leaned her head on Shizuru's shoulder.

"Name?"

"T-tomoe"

Shizuru giggled at the way her vice president had stuttered only because she had said the girl's name, but she had a feeling that Tomoe had been one of the girls she had did before though she chose to keep silent about it, "Describe her"

"Amazing"

The older girl looked at Ahn with a smirk, "That's what they all say"

"You won't know, you've never been in love", Ahn sighed and slowly got off Shizuru, buttoning her shirt slowly.

"I'll search up on her if I have the time, interested to see who my vice-president has fallen in love with"

Ahn pulled on her skirt, "Do it now, I want to see how she looks like in the school database"

Shizuru gave the younger girl a small kiss on the ear. She decided to delay the search on the student's profile; the girl's name had rung a bell and the more she thought about it the surer she was that she had done the girl before, "Reward me first".

"We just did", Ahn sighed but smiled at her president's antiques.

Shizuru ignored her comment and leaned her weight on the slightly shorter girl, pushing her back till she hit the council room's window.

"Shizuru!", Ahn groaned in an effort to escape.

Shizuru giggled, and undid the buttons Ahn had just redone.

The second time Ahn had managed to open her mouth was too let a moan escape, she had completely succumbed to Shizuru's need.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback end<em>

* * *

><p>Shizuru rubbed her temples lightly, the water didn't seem to go down her throat well after she had thought of Ahn. <em>*I'm sorry, I didn't know Tomoe was a fan of mine… forgive me for what I had done*<em>

The chestnut-haired girl stood in silence she remembered the day before she had left to Kyoto when Ahn had talked to her like she wasnt the cause of Tomoe's death That one phrase resounded in her mind over and over, 'If you were strong like everybody has thought of you as then why not stay and stand up where fear and guilt has made you fall?'

*Why did you still talk to me in such a manner after finding out I had claimed the girl's first and caused the death of the person you had loved?

Shizuru stared at the clothes in her luggage and side glanced at Natsuki.

"Shizuru?", Natsuki's voice was hoarse.

The older girl kept silent, unsure of whether to reply, though she could feel her heart beat so fast, her chest felt blue-haired girl stood up from her place on the bed and walked toward Shizuru.

The crimson-eyed girl tightened the grip on the mineral water bottle and closed her eyes to calm herself. She decided to take a jump and tease Natsuki so it would get less awkward but her tease didn't seem to come out right, "Ara ara, does Natsuki want to do it more?"

Natsuki stopped in her steps, her answer was clear but it didn't feel like she could say it out.

Shizuru walked off toward the toilet to wash her face_*she's probably really irritated with me right now*_, she thought, choosing to use the word irritated instead of any other that would make it hurt more._*Why does it seem to bother me this much, I wouldn't mind if I get turned down by a junior I flirt with anyway, even though it hardly happens. What is causing this hurt, pride? But it doesn't feel like it is, the last I had pride about such a matter was… I don't actually know*_

"Yea"

Shizuru's eyes widened in shock, she didn't dare to turn to Natsuki and somehow the fast beating of her chest changed to shock and a tint of happiness. She swallowed hard _*Why do I even feel this happy? Natsuki.. do you even know what you mean? You probably don't mean it that way, after all you're so innocent and all*_

Natsuki felt the habitual urge of covering up what she had actually felt come back, but somehow she didn't want to change her words, she had said it in the only way her feelings had taught her to, this feeling was new and she had been feeling it for a while now; since the bus trip when Shizuru had leaned closer to her shoulder when Haruka had stormed to their seats. Since the feeling was that new, she said it in the only way she knew how to express it, "I like your warmth"

_*Innocence*_, Shizuru tightened her jaw, every part of her was tensed up, but a sound on the door made her relax completely on habit; she was used to letting others see only the more calm side of her.

The knock on the door was from Mai and her voice could be heard from outside, "Dinner time, children!"

Shizuru walked toward the door and opened it without hesitation, relieved that Mai was a distraction this time.

* * *

><p>Going overseas tomorrow.. for three days. Thanks for reading ^^<p>

oh and thanks airy36 for your review haha, im glad you like it and thanks for the praise =D

haha and thanks shadowcub for reviewing constantly ^^


End file.
